A New Addition to the Family
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Takes place after TROSF. Kodi and his sisters learn big news. They're gonna be big brothers and sisters! Will they become jealous when their parents are so busy with the new cubs they can't play with them? KenaiXOC. KodaXOC. OLD STORY.
1. Snow Games

**Hey, peeps! Bet you didn't expect another story from me so soon, after barely finishing "The Return of Silver Fang" and all. My Kenai and Kia Fans forum members wanted more Kenai and Kia stories. I was so flattered that everybody wants more KxK goodness, so of course, there's no way I could say no. **

**Chapter 1- Snow Games**

It was another cold, Winter's day at the Salmon Run and as usual, nobody was outside. All the bears were still in their caves, hibernating.

Nobody was up except for four little grizzly bear cubs who were peeking out from their cave. They stared in awe at the cold, white snow on the ground.

"What is it?" Asked one white cub. She had brown markings on her chest, paws, back, ears and around her eyes.

"I dunno." said another white furred cub. This one had grey spots on her feet, as well as a grey muzzle. These two cubs were none other than Aquene and Dania.

Two other cubs, Kodi and Cherokee, stepped forward and poked their heads out of the cave.

"It's..kinda cold." Cherokee said, shivering as she licked the frozen liquid from the ground.

Kodi did the same thing and had the same reaction. "You're right. Funny..it tastes like water." he said.

With brown fur and dark spots on their feet, chests, ears and around their eyes Kodi and Cherokee looked very much alike. The only differences were that Cherokee was lighter in coloring. She had black eyes, as well as a dark spot on her back, while Kodi had friendly brown eyes and no spot on his back.

"I wonder if Uncle Koda knows what this stuff is." Aquene said, pawing at the snow and shivering.

Dania's face lit up and she turned to Kodi and Cherokee. "Hey, we should ask him!"

The two cubs nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Yeah!" they said.

Cherokee turned and gave Aquene a sisterly lick on the cheek. "Great idea, Aquene!" she said.

Aquene smiled, happy that she had come up with such a good idea. "Thanks, Sissy!" she replied, nuzzling the light brown bear cub.

"C'mon, let's go get Uncle Koda!" Kodi suggested.

Giggling delightedly, the four cubs ran to the back of the cave, where Koda, Aika and their parents were sleeping. Kodi took a flying leap and jumped onto Koda's back. "Uncle Koda! Uncle Koda!" he cried.

The brown bear cub groaned and covered his face with a furry, dark brown paw, yawning sleepily. "Kodi...leave me alone..I'm sleeping." he mumbled in a sleepy voice, then rolled onto his side so he wasn't facing the cubs.

Kodi refused to give up. The cub raised his fore paws and began to push Koda's shoulders, saying, "Uncle Koda! You've gotta come see this! It's amazing!"

The only reply Kodi got was another yawn from Koda as he tried to get back to sleep. Kodi still tried to wake his Uncle, pushing his body into Koda's back.

"Come on, let's help him!" Cherokee said to her sisters, and they ran over to their Uncle, nibbling at his ears, pulling his paws and shouting for him to wake up. "Uncle Koda! Please get up! We need your help!"

Finally, after much prompting, Koda raised his head and sat up, groaning. "Okay. Since you four don't seem to care that I'm trying to sleep..I'm up."

Kodi and his sisters smiled sheepishly at their uncle. "Sorry, Uncle Koda..It's just that, we need your help with something." Cherokee said.

Koda yawned and scratched his neck with his hind leg. "Well, you got my attention now. So what's up?"

"Come and see for yourself!" Dania said. She, her brother and sisters ran to the entrance of the cave, beckoning him to follow.

Koda sighed, then he reluctantly got up and walked over to the four cubs, not as peppy or awake as them.

"Look out there!" Kodi exclaimed, pointing a paw outside the cave and staring in amazement again.

Koda rubbed his eyes and glanced around, but saw nothing really interesting. "Yeah...What is it?"

Cherokee groaned. "You mean you don't know what it is either?" she asked. The four cubs looked disappointed.

Koda blinked and did a double take. "Don't know what what is?" he asked.

Aquene pointed down at the frozen white liquid on the ground and then looked at her uncle. "That! What's all this white stuff, Uncle Koda?" she asked curiously.

Koda smiled and chuckled, starting to feel a little more awake now. "Oh that? That's snow. It falls every Winter while we hibernate." he explained to the cubs. "It usually melts away before we wake up, but you all got up a little early this year."

The brown bear cub smiled at his nieces and nephew. "Although, I guess that's a good thing. Snow is a really amazing thing, and since we bears sleep so long during Winter, we usually miss out on seeing its beauty. Thanks for waking me up, kids."

Kodi and his sisters returned their uncle's smile. "You're welcome, Uncle Koda." they chorused.

Dania's face suddenly lit up and she looked at Koda, eyes shining. "Uncle Koda! We should wake up Aika and let her see this snow too!" she suggested.

Koda felt his face warm at the mention of Aika, and his heart did a little flip. "Sounds like a great idea, Dania. You four wait here. I'll go get her."

The brown bear cub turned and walked to the back of the cave, where he found a white bear cub, fast asleep. She had brown spots on her paws, and a brown spot around her neck.

Koda moved closer and gently nudged the white bear cub's shoulder. "Aika...wake up. It's me, Koda."

Aika murmured something in her sleep then slowly sat up and groaned. "Koda?" she muttered softly, gazing at the brown cub through half opened blue eyes.

Koda smiled at her. "Come here! I've got something to show you!"

Aika blinked and looked at Koda, more alert now. "What is it?"

Koda grinned. "Trust me, you're gonna love it Aika." he replied. "Come on!"

Koda waited until Aika had gotten up and stretched, then together they joined Kodi and his sisters back at the entrance to the cave. Hey guys." Aika greeted sleepily.

"Morning, Aika." the four cubs replied. Aika turned back to Koda and looked curiously at him.

"Okay..you got me here. Now what's the big surprise?" she demanded.

Koda smiled at Aika and pointed at the snow. "Look outside."

Aika did so, and gasped in amazement. "Wow..."

All around them, trees and bushes were covered with a glistening white snow, that seemed to sparkle in the morning light as the sun started to rise into the sky. Nearby, a waterfall had frozen over, and was a steep ice slide, going down onto a frozen river, which also gleamed in the sunlight.

Koda fixed his gaze on Aika's face, and smiled, seeing her delighted expression.

Aika finally tore her stare from the snow and ice fantasy outside and rested her gaze on Koda. "It's..it's..." she stammered, struggling to find the right words.

"Breath taking?" Koda supplied, beaming as Aika nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you for showing it to me." Aika said, nuzzling Koda happily.

Koda smiled and placed his paw around her shoulder. "Aw, it was nothing." he said, grinning broadly at the white and brown bear cub.

As the two sat there, gazing into each other's eyes, Kodi approached them wonderingly. "Uncle Koda...Can we play in this snow?" he asked curiously.

Koda turned away from Aika, removing his paw from her shoulder as he spoke. "Of course! As long as you can stand the cold that is." he said with a laugh.

Kodi bravely puffed his chest and said, "I can handle anything. No...We can handle anything! Right, girls?" the cub asked, and turned to his sisters.

The three female cubs nodded eagerly. "Of course!" they chorused.

"What's a little snow gonna hurt us?" Cherokee added with a grin.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go and play!" Dania cheered.

Koda quickly stepped in the way. "Woah! Wait just a minute, you four. We still have to check with your parents first." he reminded them.

"Aww..do we have to?" Kodi whined.

Aika nodded. "Yes, you do. We need to make sure your Mom and Dad know where you are, at least. Wait here a minute, kids. Your uncle Koda and I will go ask." she said.

Kodi and his sisters nodded, though a bit reluctant, and plopped down onto the ground while they waited.

---

Koda and Aika walked over to Kenai and Kia, who were still sleeping. "Kenai..Kia...you up?" Koda asked. He shook the white bear's shoulder, trying to wake her.

Aika did the same with the male brown bear, shaking his shoulder, first gently, then rougher as he wouldn't answer. "Kenai!" All she got was a deep yawn and a low sigh from the bear.

Aika crouched down and shouted again, this time in his ear. "Kenai!"

"What? What?!" Kenai quickly sat up, knocking the white bear cub over, and accidentally sitting on her. "Aika? Was that you? Where'd you go?" he asked, glancing around. The brown bear strained his ears for her voice, and could have sworn he heard muffled shouts.

Kenai felt a yank on his tail and quickly jumped to his paws...only to discover that he'd been sitting on Aika the whole time! The brown and white bear cub groaned and glared a bit at Kenai, who flashed an embarrassed, toothy smile at her. "Sorry." he muttered.

Koda by now, had noticed his brother was awake and quickly hurried over. "Kenai! Am I ever glad you're awake. The cubs wanted me to ask you, do you think they could go outside and play in the snow? Aika and I will watch them."

Aika nodded at this. "Uh huh! We will." she assured Kenai.

The male brown bear yawned and nodded his head slowly. "That's fine with me." he said through a yawn. "Just be careful and don't go far." he warned, laying back down beside his mate with another big yawn.

"Okay, we'll be careful!" Koda answered.

"And we'll stay close to the cave." Aika added.

Kenai nodded. "Okay..have fun..and don't be late for dinner." he mumbled, obviously half asleep.

Koda and Aika looked at each other in amusement and giggled. "Let's get back to the cubs then." Aika said once they'd calmed down.

Koda nodded his head in agreement and they raced each other back. Aika won as usual.

Koda growled playfully at the white bear cub. "I still don't know how you always manage to win like that!" he exclaimed.

Aika smirked. "I'm just good." she said in a teasing tone.

Koda rolled his eyes good naturedly and smiled at Aika. "Well you won't win next time." he said smugly. "I'll make sure of it!"

"What'd they say, Uncle Koda?" Aquene asked as she, her brother and sisters looked up at him hopefully.

Koda turned away from Aika and smiled at Aquene and the other three cubs. "Your dad says you can go play, but Aika and I have to watch you, and we can't go far from the cave."

"Yay! Let's go play!" Kodi cheered, leading the way out of the cave, his sisters running close behind.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me!" Kodi said in a sing song voice to his uncle. "Ha ha ha! Ha ha haaaa!"

Koda grinned and raced off after his little nephew, laughing. Kodi ran inside some bushes. Koda followed him, but when he got in there, he could not find Kodi. He had disappeared, that fast!

"Kodi? Where are you?" Koda asked worriedly, but got no answer. The cub walked out of the bushes, sitting under a tree. Just then, Koda could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him.

The cub turned around, just in time to be pounced on and knocked down into the snow by Aika! She put her front paws on his chest, pinning him down, and rubbed her nose against Koda's affectionately. Koda laughed and rubbed her nose back the best he could while he was pinned.

Then, all of a sudden, Koda shifted his body, so that he was on top, and Aika was on the bottom. "Ha! Gotcha!" he said gleefully.

Aika smirked at him. "Maybe, but not for long!" she insisted, as the two cubs continued this game, both of them rolling on top of the other. They were still doing this when all of a sudden, a big pile of snow fell right on top of them!

Stunned, Koda and Aika stopped their game and glanced around. "Who did that?" Koda demanded, shivering.

Aika paused. "Well, it came from above.." she pointed out.

The two bear cubs heard a giggle. They quickly looked up and saw...Kodi! He was jumping on a dead tree branch, knocking snow down.

The little cub kept doing this gleefully, until all of a sudden, the branch he was standing on began to break. Kodi screamed as the branch beneath him gave way, sending him falling down below.

Koda quickly got up and jumped up, catching Kodi in his paws. "Don't worry...you're safe now." he said. "Everything's gonna be alright." Kodi heaved a small sigh of relief.

A devilish grin suddenly spread across Koda's face. "The only thing you have to worry about now is me getting back at you for that stunt you just pulled with the snow!"

Kodi giggled naively. "Oh that was funny. You two should've seen your faces, especially you, Uncle Koda. Woah!"

Koda had grabbed the cub and was messing up the fur on his head. Then he laid him down in the snow and began to tickle him as much as he could.

Kodi laughed until his sides hurt, then he whimpered. "It doesn't tickle anymore. It hurts!" he cried and Koda stopped quickly after that.

---

Back in the cave, Kenai lay next to Kia, half awake still. He chuckled as he heard the laughter of Koda, Aika and his children outside.

Kenai nudged the white and brown grizzly who was by him, gently. "Kia..?" he said softly.

The white and brown bear groaned then opened one eye sleepily. "Yeah?"

Kenai smiled at her. "You about ready to get up?" he asked.

Kia raised her head up a little from the ground and groaned. "Why now, Kenai? It's early, and I'm still sleepy!"

Kenai laughed softly and nuzzled his beautiful mate. "Well, Koda, Aika and the cubs are already up. I don't know how long Koda and Aika will be able to tolerate misceivious little Kodi, so I think we should get up and help out." he explained.

Kia sighed. "Oh, alright then." The white and brown sow opened her eyes. She got up off the ground and stretched her paws, yawning.

Then she turned to Kenai, who had already gotten up. "Goodmorning dear." she said, softly nuzzling her mate.

Kenai nuzzled her back. "Goodmorning, my sweet." he replied. "How are you?"

"Sleepy." Kia replied and giggled. "But that'll wear off soon enough."

Kenai smiled warmly at his mate and nuzzled her gently. "That's good." he said softly. The two just stayed there for a moment, embracing.

Then Kenai glanced up as he heard another laugh and said, "Now that you're up, let's go outside with the cubs." He left her side and started outside the cave.

Kia nodded and started to follow. However, as she came to the opening of the cave, the white bear suddenly sighed and leaned against the cave, closing her eyes.

Kenai turned back to Kia worriedly. "Kia, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Kia opened her eyes halfway and looked at the boar. "Strange..I, I suddenly felt so weak." she muttered.

Kenai looked worriedly at the white bear. "Maybe coming outside isn't such a great idea after all." he said.

Kia shook her head quickly and opened her eyes all the way. "No, that's okay. I'm feeling better already!" she insisted.

Kenai eyed the sow suspiciously, and she gave him a slightly nervous looking, toothy smile.

"I'm fine, Kenai. Really." she said again.

Kenai looked unsurely at Kia, but shrugged and turned away. "Okay. If you say so. Come on, let's go see the kids." he said.

Kia got up and walked alongside Kenai, feeling strange. She felt so..tired. But this was just because she'd barely awoken from hibernation. Right? Somehow, Kia didn't think that was the only reason.

"Hi, mommy and daddy!" Dania, Kodi, Cherokee and Aquene greeted their parents happily.

Kenai and Kia smiled. "Goodmorning, kids." they replied, hugging each cub one at a time.

"You four sure are up early!" Kia exclaimed with a chuckle. She glanced around the forest feeling just as amazed as Aika had earlier.

All of a sudden, Aquene ran up behind her Mom and tagged her. "Tag! You're It!" she cheered giggling.

Kia snapped out of her fantasy and tapped Aquene on the shoulder. "No I'm not!"

Kenai followed suit and tagged Kodi, Dania and Cherokee as well. Kia laughed. "Now you're all It!" she shouted.

"Just try to catch your Mom and I!" Kenai challenged, breaking into a run with his mate as they hurried away laughing.

Koda and Aika laughed as they watched, but then Kodi said, "Let's get all of 'em!"

He and his sisters charged toward Koda and Aika, who laughed delightedly and hurried to catch up with Kenai and Kia.

The eight grizzly bears lumbered all over the Salmon Run, disturbing sleeping animals as they laughed. "We're gonna get you!" Kodi and his sisters yelled.

A squirrel poked his head out of a hollow tree. "Would you **please** keep it down!" he shouted irritably, waving his fist angrily at the four cubs. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Whoops..haha, sorry." Cherokee apologized to the squirrel.

The squirrel rolled his eyes and went back into the tree, muttering under his breath, "Kids these days!"

Cherokee ran to catch up with her brother and sisters.

Kenai and Kia were in the lead, far from the cubs. They stopped when they came to a steep hill.

"Be careful, Kia. This snow is really slippery." Kenai warned as they started down it slowly.

Kia turned her head backward to look at Kenai. "Me be careful? _You_ be careful. You're the klutz who always trips!" she teased.

Kenai rolled his eyes. Just then, he heard a voice nearby. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" It was Kodi. They were getting closer!

Kenai turned back to Kia, only to see that she had gotten further down the hill while he had stopped. The brown bear hurried to catch up to his mate. Then it happened. Kenai put his paw down on an extra slippery area in the snow- and went tumbling down the hill.

"Kia! Watch out!" Kenai warned as he rolled down the hill, but it was too late. He smacked into the white bear and they went tumbling down in a giant snowball!

They landed at the bottom with a crash, and the snowball broke.

Kenai took one look at the white and bown sow who was sprawled out across his belly and laughed. "What a ride!" he exclaimed.

Kia laughed too. "I told you! You're the clumsy one, not me!"

"Hey!" Kenai said, and bit Kia's ear playfully.

The two bears laughed. Just then, they heard two voices up ahead. The two bears glanced up to see Koda and Aika, who were sliding down the hill on their stomachs.

The two cubs hit a rock and went flying right onto Kia's back.

"Ughh!" Aika sat up and shook some snow from her ears, then she groaned and turned to Koda.

"Nice going, Koda! If you hadn't tripped on the rock and fallen into me, we never would have fell down that hill!" The white cub rubbed her snout. "My poor nose.."

Koda said nothing, he just smiled sheepishly. It was then that he noticed he was sitting on Kia, who was sprawled on top of Kenai.

"Hi Kia. Hi Kenai!" he said with a wave.

Aika got up and jumped down from Kia's back, sinking slightly into a pile of snow.

Koda tried to follow her, but once again he tripped and fell on top of Aika before she could move away, plowing the white cub deeper into the snow pile.

Koda glanced around. "Aika? Aika!" Then he quickly moved as he felt something under him. "Oops! Sorry." he said as Aika pulled herself up out of the snow.

She again shook the snow from her ears, glaring at Koda. The cub just gave her an apologetic, toothy little smile. "My bad." he said sheepishly.

Kenai and Kia laughed at this even more. Then Kia groaned and lifted herself up off Kenai's stomach, and plopped into the snow beside him on her back.

"Hey, at least the kids won't find us for awhile, down here." Kenai pointed out grinning.

Just as Kenai said this, however, Dania peeked down the hill and spotted them. "I found them!" she yelled to her brother and sisters.

Kia sighed and turned to Kenai, an amused smile on her face. "You were saying?" she teased in a sweet, angelic voice as Kenai smiled sheepishly at her.

"What do you know? I was wrong..They found us. Ehehehe.." he said, watching as the four cubs began to slide down the hill toward them.

Cherokee reached them first, and she raced over to Kenai, sinking her little cub teeth into his ear. "Tag! I gotcha Daddy!" she cheered gleefully.

Kenai picked the little cub up in his arms. "You sure did." he replied, kissing his daughter and hugging her gently.

Kodi, Dania and Aquene made it down now, and they tackled Kia, Koda and Aika too. "Tag! We got you!" they shouted, looking very proud of themselves.

Aika chuckled. "Okay, okay. You got us!" she said.

"Now..can you get off of me?" Koda coughed, his eyes bulging as Dania held her paw down on his throat.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Dania cried, moving her paw quickly, letting her uncle breath again.

Kia giggled and glanced at Kodi, who sat on her belly.

"Alright Kodi. You got me, good job!" she said, throwing her son up in the air again and again, catching him in her arms everytime.

Kodi laughed uncontrollably as his mother threw him. He loved this game!

After a few minutes, Kenai looked at everybody and said, "Let's get home. We need to find something to eat."

Koda was the first to agree with this. "Yeah! I'm starved!" he said, then grew red faced as his stomach growled loudly, apparently agreeing with him.

Aika placed a paw over her mouth and laughed. "I'm hungry too." she said. Then her stomach also growled and everybody laughed.

"We're hungry too!" Kodi and his sisters said at the same time.

Kia smiled. "So am I. So come on now. Let's get home." she said, rising to her paws and shaking some snow off her fur.

Kodi and his sisters laughed and shrieked delightedly as the snow fell down on them, covering them up.

Kenai glanced around, pretending to look for the cubs. "I wonder where my cubs could be." he said.

Then the brown bear pushed his face into the snow, uncovering Kodi, Dania, Aquene and Cherokee. "There you are!" he said, and the cubs laughed again.

"Were you worried Daddy?" Cherokee asked, crawling out of the snow and hugging her father's muzzle.

Kenai licked her across the face, making Cherokee giggle. "Yeah, I was worried you four got lost!" he said, playing along with the four cubs.

Kodi and his sisters laughed. "We were right here the whole time, Dad!" Kodi said, unaware that Kenai was only joking around with them.

Kia glanced back and laughed. "Okay kids. Enough playing around. Let's go home and get something to eat." she sid softly.

Kodi and his sisters agreed. They followed along behind their parents, with Koda and Aika walking behind them, as they started for home.


	2. More Cubs?

**Okies, I have decided to go back to replying to reviews in the chapters. It's more fun that way I think x3 **

**zilla145: **Thanks! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**  
**

**Chapter 2- More Cubs?**

"Here we are." Kia said softly, as she, Kenai, Koda, Aika and the cubs arrived back at their cave. "Home at last.."

The sow smiled. All of a sudden, her eyes widened. She heaved a shaky sounding sigh and slowly walked inside the cave, laying down in the back.

Kodi and his sisters stared at their mom curiously, then looked up at Kenai.

"Daddy? Is Mommy okay?" Cherokee asked, voicing the question that was on all four of the cubs' minds.

Kenai smiled at his children and nodded his head. "Of course she is. You four just wore her out!" he said with a laugh.

Satisfied with this answer, Kodi, Dania, Aquene and Cherokee hurried over by a tree and started to roll snowballs, throwing them at each other gleefully.

Kenai glanced inside the cave and sighed, a worried expression appearing on his face.

Koda and Aika exchanged glances, then looked at the bigger grizzly. "Kenai..is she okay?" Koda asked his brother.

Kenai glanced down at the bear cub, a puzzled look on his face. "To be honest Koda..I don't know." he said. "She's been acting funny ever since she woke up."

Very briefly, Kenai told Koda and Aika how Kia had fallen against the opening of the cave that morning.

Aika let out a low whistle. "I hope she's not getting sick." the white cub remarked.

Kenai's eyes widened slightly. Sick?! He hadn't thought of that! "I hope that's not it!" he said with concern.

Aika gave Kenai a little push. "You go check on her, Kenai. We'll watch the little angels for you." she said sweetly, glancing over at Kodi and his sisters as she spoke.

Kenai smiled, though he still looked worried. "Okay. Thanks, you guys!"

This said, Kenai took a deep breath, then went inside the cave. Once the boar was out of earshot, Koda turned to Aika, an impish grin on his face.

"Little angels? Not Kodi!" he said, trying not to laugh.

Aika shoved the cub's shoulder. "Yes, they're all little angels. Even Kodi!" She insisted, laughing as she pushed Koda down in the snow then hurried over to the cubs.

Koda sat up, smirking as he shook the snow off himself, then went to join Aika and the cubs.

"An angel? Kodi? Riiiiiiiight.." he chuckled to himself.

---

"Kia? Is everything okay?" Kenai asked softly as he made his way over to his mate.

The white and brown marked grizzly lay sprawled out on the cave floor.

"Are you okay?" Kenai asked again as his wife failed to answer him.

Kia weakly lifted her head, just enough to look at Kenai. "I'm fine, Kenai..Really I am." she said.

She looked like she was going to say more, but instead Kia lay her head back down and closed her eyes. She jumped a bit and groaned for some reason.

Kenai glanced skeptically at the white sow. There must have been something she wasn't telling him.

Kenai gently nudged the sow's cheek with his nose. "Kia..What's wrong with you? You seem awful tired for a bear who just awoke from hibernation." he pointed out. "Is there a problem?"

Kia opened her eyes halfway and shook her head slowly. "No, Kenai. Everything is just fine." she insisted with a half smile forming on her face. "..Just fine.."

A look of great concern passed through Kenai's face as she flinched again. "Then why are you so tired? Do you think maybe you're sick-"

As Kenai spoke, Kia placed a paw over his muzzle. "That's enough.." she said gently.

The white bear grabbed one of Kenai's paws and placed it on her chest. "Tell me Kenai...what do you feel?"

Kenai paused momentarily, then said, "Your heart. Of course. But I don't see how this has to do with you being so tired."

Kia smiled at Kenai. "If I was really sick, my heart might be beating slower..but it's still going at a normal pace."

Kenai nodded. "Okay.."

"Now then." Kia grabbed Kenai's paw and slid it down onto her stomach. "Can you feel anything? Tell me the truth."

Kenai focused all his concentration on this, and suddenly he felt a little bump. The brown bear's eyes opened slightly wider and he placed his head just over her belly.

Kenai's face lit up with excitement as he heard little sounds. Sounds like kicks. He raised his head and stared at his mate in surprise.

"You..you're.." he stammered and Kia nodded.

"That's right, Kenai. We're having more cubs." she confirmed.

Kenai felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed at his wife. "Then you..you're not sick..You're just tired...because of..them!" he said, finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

Out of pure joy, Kenai laid down beside Kia and licked her cheek, then nuzzled her warmly. A sudden thought struck him and he raised his head slightly.

"How many do you think there are this time?" he asked.

Kia paused. "I can't possibly guess, Kenai." she said.

Kenai grew quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Then he glanced back at Kia again. "How soon...?"

Kia smiled at her husband. "It'll be a few more weeks at least, Kenai." she replied. Kenai just stared, still shocked.

"Ke-Kenai?" Kia said, noticing the look on his face. He seemed to be in a trance. "Kenai?"

The male grizzly blinked and did a double take. Then he smiled adoringly at his wife.

"Oh Kia..We're going to be parents...Again!" he said joyfully, embracing the white and brown sow again, licking her across the face.

Kia smiled weakly at him. "Yes.. we are. But Kenai. It won't be for awhile, so I'm going to need you, Koda and Aika to keep the cubs safe. Promise me?"

Kenai smiled fondly at his dear wife. "Anything for you, my love." he said softly. "Just take care of them...however many there may be." he said, smiling at Kia as she flinched slightly again.

"I will, dear." Kia said faintly, nose kissing her husband.

"I love you." Kenai said, nose kissing Kia back tenderly.

"Now go..Koda and Aika will be needing your help with the cubs." Kia said.

Kenai smiled at his mate. "Okay. You're the boss, sweetheart." he said, winking at Kia as he got up and walked out of the cave.

Kia smiled at Kenai's departing form, then lay her head down and closed her eyes, smiling to herself.

---

"So, is Kia okay?" Koda asked Kenai as he, Kenai and Aika sat in the snow, watching Kodi and his sisters roll snowballs and try to stack them.

Kenai nodded, looking dazed. "Yeah...Koda, we're having more cubs." he said.

Koda's eyes bulged. "What? More cubs? Wow! No wonder she's tired!" he said.

Aika clapped her paws excitedly. "Oh, how exciting! More cubs!" she exclaimed.

Kenai smiled, nodding his head. "I know..I'm excited too." he said.

"So when's the big day?" Koda asked.

Kenai paused. "Well, Kia thinks it'll be a few more weeks at least."

Kenai, Koda and Aika hadn't realized this yet, but Kodi, Dania, Cherokee and Aquene had stopped their snowball rolling, and were listening intently.

It wasn't until Cherokee walked over and asked a question that Kenai realized they'd heard the discussion he was having with Koda and Aika. "Daddy? What 'big day' are you talking about?"

"And what's this about more cubs?" Kodi asked.

"Is that why Mommy's so tired?" Dania ventured.

Kenai paused, trying to figure out how to answer all the questions at once. Finally he just smiled at Kodi and his sisters.

"Kodi..you and your sisters are going to be big brother and sisters." he said happily.

Kodi did a double take. "What? Huh?"

"Your mom is having more cubs. They'll be younger than you, so that will make you older siblings to them." Koda said and smiled.

"Isn't that great? You'll have younger brothers, maybe sisters, who look up to you. You can teach them things, like how to talk, and how to fish." Aika added with a grin.

"What do you cubs think of that?" Kenai asked after a short pause.

Cherokee was the first to answer. "So...I'm gonna be a big sister, and have little cubs who look up to me?" she asked.

Kenai nodded his head. "That's right, Cherokee."

Cherokee's eyes lit up in excitement and she hugged her Dad. "Wow! I can't wait! I'll get to play with them and teach them stuff!" She paused. "How many days until the new babies come?" she asked.

Dania and Kodi were beginning to look excited, and even Aquene was starting to smile.

"It's still early yet. It'll be a few more weeks at least." Kenai replied.

Kodi and his sisters groaned. "Awww."

"Why can't they just come now?" Cherokee asked innocently.

"Well, er...because..it..uh..things don't work that way." Kenai stammered.

"We just have to be patient." Aika said, trying to help Kenai out of the awkward question.

Koda smiled at Aika. "Yeah. Don't worry though." he said, looking at the cubs, "The time will fly by faster than you think."

"Will time really go by fast, Daddy?" Cherokee asked, crawling up onto her father's shoulder.

Kenai smiled at this. "Of course it will. Just ask Koda and Aika. They waited a long time for you four to come."

"When you were born it hardly seemed like any time had passed at all." Koda added with a chuckle.

Kodi and his sisters started to look even more excited. "Wow! Hey, can I teach the new cubs how to climb trees?" Kodi asked.

Kenai chuckled and nuzzled his son. "You can teach them anything you want. The hard job now is just waiting for them to come. And your mother is going to be very tired for the next few weeks, because of the cubs that we're having, so try not to bother her too much."

Cherokee looked curious. "Why is Mommy so tired? How does she have anything to do with the new babies Daddy?" she asked.

Kenai looked caught off guard as his eyes widened. "Uhh..well..." he gulped. "I'll, um, tell you about it when you're older." he said finally.

"Aww! Why do we have to wait until we're older?" Dania asked.

Kenai hesitated, unsure how to explain. "Because..uhh.."

Just then, Koda hurried over by the cubs. "Let's forget about babies for awhile. Who wants to learn how to make snow angels?"

"Me, me, me!" Kodi and his sisters cheered gleefully, already forgetting about cubs.

Kenai heaved a sigh of relief. "That was a close one!" he smiled over at Koda.

"Thanks, Koda." he said just loud enough for the cub to hear him and smile back.

Aika smiled at Kenai. "Shall we join them?" she asked Kenai, and the larger bear nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Come on!"

Kenai and Aika ran over and joined Kodi, his sisters and Koda in making snow angels.


	3. A Game of Tag

_I'm back everybody, and with chapter 3! Now if you can just bear with me as I put the finishing touches on the 4th chapter XD_

zilla145: We'll just have to wait n' see. But it won't be too long of a wait. They arrive in teh next chappie D**  
**

**Chapter 3- A Game of Tag**

"So..uh..What do you guys wanna do?" Kodi asked his sisters.

The four cubs lay on a large, flat rock. It had been a few weeks, and the snow had melted. More bears had come out of hibernating, but the two bears Kodi and his sisters really wanted to play with were inside the cave.

Aquene sighed and slapped her paw at a cricket that was on the rock, unamused. "I don't know." she said.

Cherokee looked down at her paws. "I'm bored. I wish Mommy or Daddy would play with us." she said.

Dania sighed. "Don't we all. But we know they won't come out until the new babies are here." she said.

"Yep, that's what Dad said." Kodi agreed.

**FLASHBACK**

Kenai was standing in front of Kodi and his sisters, a serious expression on his face. "Kids," he began, "Your Mom says the cubs will be here very soon..anytime now, so I am going to stay with her now. This means you four will have to entertain yourselves for awhile. Okay?"

Kodi and his sisters sighed. "Okay Daddy." they chorused.

"Good." Kenai smiled. "Koda and Aika have said they'll make sure you four get food at mealtime. At least until these cubs have arrived."

"Okay." Kodi and his sisters said again, watching as their dad turned and hurried inside the cave.

**END FLASHBACK**

It had been almost two weeks, and still no sign of the cubs coming.

"Why are these cubs taking so long to get here?" Cherokee asked. "I thought Daddy said they were coming in these next few weeks. Don't they know it's rude to be late when everyone is waiting for you?"

Kodi shrugged. "I guess not." he said. "I want them to come! Then we could play with them at least." he added boredly.

Dania heaved a sigh. She tried to keep everyone in a good mood. "Hey! Maybe they'll get here today!" she said. "So what if they're late? They might have just gotten lost on their way here." she explained.

"Oh yeah! Getting lost can make you late." Cherokee exclaimed. "Very, very late!"

Aquene smirked. "I know we've gotten lost and it's made us late for things before." she agreed.

"Hey..." Dania said suddenly, standing up on the rock, "Who wants to play Tag?"

"Oh I do!" Cherokee cheered, then the other two cubs agreed.

Dania grinned. "Great!" She reached out a paw and tagged Cherokee. "Not It! You're It!"

This said, the white and grey cub jumped down from the rock and started to run.

Cherokee giggled. "Maybe..but I won't be for long!" she said.

Aquene laughed. "Eeeek! Sissy's it! Don't let her touch you!" she shrieked delightedly, getting down from the rock and running to catch up with Dania.

Cherokee turned her head and grinned mischievously at Kodi. The light brown cub covered his mouth with a paw to hide laughter, then jumped down and followed after his sisters.

"Can't get me, Cherokee!" he shouted in a delighted sing song voice.

Cherokee growled playfully at her brother. "That's what you think, Kodi!" she replied.

The light furred bear cub got off the rock and started to chase after her brother and sisters. All four cubs laughed and screamed delightedly as they ran all over the Salmon Run.

---

Kenai lay on the cave floor beside Kia. She had grown these last few weeks, and it was obvious she was expectant. "Kia?" He said softly.

The white bear grunted and lifted her head slightly to look at Kenai. "Yeah?"

"When's the last time you ate?" Kenai asked.

Kia paused. "Some time...yesterday I think it was." she said faintly.

Kenai frowned and a concerned look appeared on his face. "Kia, you've got to keep your strength up." he said worriedly. "Not only are you eating for yourself, you're also eating for our cubs."

The brown bear got to his paws and started out of the cave. "I'll get you something." he said over his shoulder.

Kenai glanced around until he spotted a pile of salmon. Tug was sitting beside it, so the pile must have belonged to the black bear.

Since Kenai didn't want to be away from Kia any longer than he had to, he decided to ask Tug for one of his fish.

The brown grizzly slowly approached Tug. "Hey Tug."

The black bear grinned and waved a big paw at Kenai. "Hello, Kenai. I haven't seen you around much. I've seen your cubs, but not you." he said with a chuckle.

Kenai laughed as well. "Oh, that's because"- Kenai lowered his voice- "Kia is expecting cubs again. I don't want to miss them this time, so I'm not leaving her side."

Tug looked surprised. "More cubs? Hope she's okay." he said.

Kenai smiled. "Don't worry, she's fine. Just...tired. That's why I came out here. To find her something to eat. That'll help keep her strength up. But I have to be fast. She's not very energetic right now."

Tug smiled widely at Kenai. "Well you're welcome to take some of my fish." he said, motioning a big black paw toward his pile of salmon.

Kenai grinned. "You really mean it?" he asked anxiously.

Tug nodded. "Sure! You just be sure to tell me when those little cubs are born. I want to say hello." he said, chuckling deeply. Kenai nodded, a grin still on his face.

"Okay...and Tug?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Tug smiled. "Don't mention it, Kenai. Now hurry, and get back to Kia. Oh, and please take a salmon for yourself too. You need to eat just as much as she does."

Kenai nodded. "Okay!" The brown bear grabbed two salmon from the top of Tug's pile.

Then he hurried back to the cave. "I'm back, Kia." he announced as he trotted inside the cave, carrying the two salmon in his mouth.

"I got us both a little something." he smiled. "Actually, Tug gave them to us. He said he wants to meet the cubs when they're born." he said.

Kia smiled up at Kenai. "That's fine...Thank you."

Kenai placed one fish on the ground and nudged it toward Kia with his nose. "Now go on. Eat!" he urged.

Kia laughed softly. "Okay, okay." she said, lifting her head and beginning to eat the salmon.

Relieved that his mate was eating, Kenai lay down beside Kia and began to eat his fish.

---

Dania, Cherokee, Aquene and Kodi sighed. They were laying in a shallow area of the river, tired out from their game of Tag.

"Umm..want to play..Hide and Seek?" Dania suggested.

Nobody said anything, but she knew they were all thinking the same thing. No. The white cub sighed and tried to think of another game.

Before she could say anything, though, Kodi sat up and announced, "I'm hungry."

Aquene groaned and clutched her stomach. "So am I." she said.

"Me too." Cherokee added.

Dania glanced down as a movement caught her eye. It was a bright, red salmon, swimming nearby. "Let's get something to eat." she said, getting to her paws and chasing after the salmon.

Kodi, Cherokee and Aquene got up too, and began to scout the river for salmon.

Cherokee saw one, but just as she reached her paw for it, Kodi (who wanted the same fish) jumped on her back and knocked them both into the river, scaring the salmon away. Cherokee surfaced and spit water out of her mouth, glaring a bit at her brother.

Kodi smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

Cherokee groaned and swam away, to find another salmon. She soon located one near a waterfall, and after making sure nobody was coming at her, the light brown bear cub dove down for it. She soon caught it in her jaws and went up to shore to enjoy her tasty treat.

Kodi, on the other hand --err paw, was having a harder time. Everytime he'd get near a salmon, it would see him and swim away. "Gotcha!" the cub roared, pouncing on a fish.

However, it was so wet and slippery, the salmon slid right out from underneath Kodi. The frustrated brown bear cub growled in annoyance.

"Kodi, don't get so mad. Come join me."

Kodi glanced around to see who had spoken. It was Aquene.

The white and brown bear cub was sitting near a bush, chewing berries off its branches. Kodi hurried over and began to eat berries off the bush.

"At least this kind of food doesn't swim away." he commented, cramming berry after delicious berry into his mouth.

Aquene nodded, chuckling as Dania ran past them, still chasing the salmon she'd seen earlier.

"I'm gonna get you!" she yelled. The white and grey bear cub jumped onto the salmon, but it was also slippery, and it flew up in the air. "Aww.." Dania groaned, sitting down in the water.

Then, to her astonishment, the salmon came flying down and landed right in her paws! The white and grey cub sunk her teeth into the salmon and walked out of the water to find a place to eat.

Dania lay down on the ground next to the river. Before she could eat her fish, a big wave of water splashed her, knocking the salmon out of her mouth.

Dania watched in dismay as her fish splashed its way back into the river and swam away. She turned to see who had splashed her and groaned.

"Uncle Koda!"

Koda looked down at the white and grey cub curiously. "What?"

He glanced around and saw the salmon swimming away. "Oh...Sorry." Koda paused. "Wait here. I'll be right back!"

The brown bear cub splashed into the water, soaking his niece yet again in the process. A very soggy Dania shook herself dry, grumbling to herself.

A few minutes later, Koda returned, a bright red salmon in his mouth. He placed it in front of Dania and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to let your lunch get away." he said. "I don't know if this is the same one, but I caught it for you. I hope this makes it up."

Dania stared at her Uncle for a moment, then giggled. "It's okay, Uncle Koda. I forgive you." she said, giggling as she plucked a piece of seaweed off her uncle's nose and threw it in the river.

Then she grabbed the salmon and took a bite. "Mmm! Thanks, Uncle Koda!"

"You're welcome." Koda replied smiling. He looked around. "Have you seen your father?" he asked.

Dania sighed. "He's still with Mommy, waiting for the new cubs to get here." she paused.

"Hey, Uncle Koda. Do you think maybe they got lost on their way here?" the white and grey cub asked.

Koda gulped nervously. "Well, umm...I don't think so. You see..." He paused as he heard a voice.

It was Aika's. She was calling him.

Koda turned back to Dania and smiled apologetically. "Whoops! Sorry, I gotta go. Aika's calling."

Dania frowned and nodded her head, shrugging.

_'Saved by the Aika!'_ Koda thought, relieved as he hurried to find the white and brown cub.


	4. The Day Finally Arrives

I'm SO sorry for not updating this! I just got lazy...Oh well..here's another update XD

Desty: Aww! Thank you! I'm happy that you love my stories, because I love writing them!

zilla145: Thanks! Here's an update!

**Chapter 4- The Day Finally Arrives**

A few more days passed by, and still no sign of the new cubs. Kodi and his sisters were growing more and more anxious. They were really afraid that their new brothers and sisters had gotten lost on the way to the Salmon Run.

Kenai, on the other paw, was growing nervous. Kia had gotten much more tired in these past few days, and was barely even talking to him. The sow had even refused to eat the salmon he'd brought her for dinner!

Then, late one night, as the cubs slept peacefully, Kia's head shot straight up and she gasped. "It's time!"

Kenai was only half asleep, but he still looked alarmed by this. "It's really time, Kia?" he asked, and the white sow nodded.

"Okay."

"Time for what?" Came a sudden voice.

Kenai jumped, caught off guard. He turned quickly and saw that Kodi was standing behind him, with his half awake sisters.

"Time for..uhh...time for you four to...go watch the Spirits!" Kenai stammered. He got to his paws and gave Koda a sharp nudge in the side. "Koda! Wake up!"

The brown bear cub jumped to his paws sleepily. "Huh? What is it Kenai?" he murmured with his eyes half open.

"I need you to take the kids outside. Kia's about to give birth." Kenai whispered in the cub's ear.

Koda's eyes opened all the way and he jumped up, more alert. "Oh! Okay. I gotcha!"

"Hey..What's going on?" asked a sleepy voice.

Koda looked back to see Aika looking at him, her eyes barely open as she yawned. "Kia's having her cubs." Koda replied. "I'm taking Kodi and the others outside until she's done."

"This late?" Aika mumbled.

Koda nodded. "Yeah. That's what Kenai said to do." he replied.

Aika got to her feet, rubbing a paw over her eyes. "I'll help you." she said softly.

Koda grinned. "Thanks, Aika!"

"Hey kids. Let's go outside and look at the night rainbow!" Koda said, turning to the cubs.

Kodi and his sisters cheered enthusiastically and followed Koda and Aika out of the cave, leaving their parents alone.

Kenai glanced at Kia. The white sow was laying on her side, her eyes squinted shut tight in pain as small tears began to streak down her face.

"Don't cry, Kia. Everything is going to be fine." Kenai said, putting one of her paws in his and holding it tightly.

Kia cried softly and she tightened her grip on Kenai's paw, trying not to yell. Kenai pressed his nose to Kia's, trying to calm her. This worked for a few minutes.

Then her eyes widened, and she screamed, now clutching Kenai's paw so tightly, she might easily cut off his blood circulation.

"It's okay, Kia. You're doing great!" Kenai encouraged, hugging the white bear's neck and licking her cheek. He was trying to keep her mind off the pain she was going through.

Kia shrieked again, burying her face in Kenai's furry chest. Kenai smiled encouragingly at his mate.

"That's good, Kia! Just remember, keep breathing in and out. It will help make the pain a little less..painful." he said.

Kia inhaled a shaky breath and then exhaled. She almost screamed again, but instead, the white sow bit her lip and inhaled another deep breath. She held it for a minute, then let it out again.

She did this for a few minutes, and then she screamed again. "Kenai!" she cried.

Kenai nuzzled her cheek, trying to calm his wife down.

Finally she was reduced to only sobbing. No more screaming. The white sow whimpered and winced. Then she lay her head down on the ground and looked up at her mate. "I..it's done. The new cubs. They are here."

Kenai glanced over and started to count the newborns. "1...2...3...4...5." He said under his breath, then turned back to his mate.

"Hey Kia, no wonder you were in so much pain. There was five cubs this time!"

Kia smiled weakly, then promptly passed out.

---

"The night rainbow is so pretty!" Dania exclaimed.

"It seems to go on forever." Kodi said.

He turned and looked at his uncle, who sat on the grass with Aika. "Hey Uncle Koda. Where does the night rainbow start at?" he asked curiously.

Koda smiled at the little cub. "The night rainbow," he began with a small yawn, "Starts up on the mountain. From there it goes almost everywhere." he said.

Aika smiled at the cub. "Pretty, isn't it?" she said softly.

Kodi nodded his head. "Yeah, it's very pretty." he replied.

The cubs jumped as a hair raising scream pierced through the air.

Koda turned and whispered in Aika's ear. "That was Kia...She must be giving birth now." he said softly, and the white cub nodded.

"I sure hope she's okay." she whispered back nervously.

Cherokee walked up to them, her eyes wide with fright. "Wha...what was that?!" she cried.

Koda hesitated. "I...don't know." he lied.

"It sounded like Mommy." Aquene said.

"We should go and see if she's okay!" Dania said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Kodi said.

The cubs got up and were just about to start back for the cave when suddenly Koda and Aika jumped in the way, blocking them.

"Kids, we can't let you go back there yet. Your mother is just fine. Don't worry." Aika said softly.

"But what if something horrible got her, and that's why she's screaming?" Kodi cried as another yell rang out.

"No! Nothing got your Mom. She's fine!" Koda insisted.

Kodi and his sisters eyed their cub sitters suspiciously. "Uncle Koda...Aika..Do you two know something we don't know?" Cherokee asked after a moment's pause.

Koda and Aika exchanged glances and shook their heads. "No!"

"Then why can't we go check on mommy?" Aquene chimed in.

Koda sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "The new cubs are coming." he said finally. "But you can't go in the cave until your Dad says so. Okay?"

The four smaller cubs cheered gleefully. Their new brothers and sisters were finally coming. They weren't lost after all!

"Okay. We'll stay out here." Cherokee said. "I just hope they don't make us wait too long." she added, laying down on the grass to look up at the Great Spirits again.

Her brother and sisters followed suit, and soon they were all lying down again, watching the Spirits streak across the sky in a brilliant rainbow display.

_'Oh boy! 'I can't **wait** to be a big sister!'_ Cherokee thought eagerly.

---

Kenai, meanwhile had woken Kia up, and they had licked the five new cubs clean. Now all five of the new arrivals lay in a big pile at Kia's side, letting out tiny little roars occasionally.

Kenai smiled at Kia. "You did it, Kia. I'm so proud of you. Now we have five more cubs to care for." The brown bear leaned down and rubbed noses with his mate tenderly.

Kia smiled back. "Yeah..and would you just look at how different this batch has been. Only a few look like us, Kenai." she giggled.

Kenai glanced around at the cubs. Sure enough, only a few had any markings similar to him or Kia.

He turned to his mate and smiled. "Let's name them, then we'll call Koda, Aika and the cubs in, and we'll all get some sleep."

"Okay." Kia smiled back sleepily.

She chuckled softly as one cub made its way to her and nuzzled her cheek with his little face. He had honey, almost golden orangey fur, and his ears were black. On his belly was a dark brown spot that started at the top of his chest and ended at his fore paws. The little cub also has a stripe on his back, but his was longer than Kia's. It went almost halfway down his back, and was slightly more jagged then Kia's was.

Kenai smiled at this. What a cute little cub!

"Let's call him Nitis, Kenai." Kia said suddenly.

Kenai paused. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Nitis means friend." Kia explained, and motioned to the cub who was still nuzzling her cheek. "This cub is definitely going to be a good friend to anyone he meets."

Kenai nodded, still smiling. "Nitis..friend..I like that!" he said.

"Good." Kia picked up another cub. This one had honey brown fur as well, and a white stripe going down her back like Nitis's, but that was about all that was the same as Nitis. Aside from this, the cub's right ear was all white, and when she opened her eyes, Kenai and Kia saw that they were honey glazed.

"What should we call this one, love?" Kenai asked, softly nuzzling his mate.

Kia smiled. "Why don't we name her after you, Kenai?"

Kenai smiled back. "That's a great idea! ...But..is there any way she can be named after Denahi too? He may be a pain in the tail, but he's still my brother, and I think he'd like it if one of our kids was named after him."

Kia nodded at this. "Okay then..we can call this pretty little girl Deni." she said and glanced at her husband for his approval.

A broad smile spread across Kenai's muzzle. "Deni...that's a great name!" he replied.

Kia beamed. "Thanks!"

Kenai grinned as he looked at all his cubs. Then for some reason a frown appeared on his face as he did a double take and counted them.

Kenai wrinkled his nose, puzzled. Four? Only four? Kenai turned to Kia, a confused expression on his face. "Didn't we have five cubs, Kia?" he asked.

Kia nodded, looking puzzled. "Yes...We did. Why'd you ask Kenai?" she asked.

"Because, I only counted four!" Kenai said with a gulp. He glanced around the cave frantically, and his gaze stopped on a small black furred cub who was crawling toward the cave's entrance.

Kenai swiftly got to his feet and caught the cub, chuckling. "I got ya! Boy, you're such a kitchi!" he exclaimed, nuzzling the cub.

Kia also laughed, but her expression suddenly changed at Kenai's words. "What did you just call him?" she said softly.

Kenai smiled toothily at his mate. "Kitchi. It's what we called our bravest hunters back in the village. Sorry, I know you don't like me to talk about hunters..it just slipped out." he replied nervously.

To Kenai's astonishment, the white sow didn't look at all upset. She looked...happy? "Kenai! That's what we should call him! Kitchi!"

A smile slowly appeared on Kenai's face. "Oh yeah! Because he's brave enough to crawl away from his mother...we'll call him Kitchi!" he said.

"That was a really good idea, Kenai." Kia complimented the brown boar, and Kenai beamed happily.

"It was nothing. I'm just trying to help name our children." he said modestly.

"Let's see if you can think of another good name." Kia said, gently pushing another cub Kenai's way.

This cub had chocolate colored fur, and a white spot on her chest. She also had a black spot on her back. The cub peered up at her father with alert blue eyes as he thought.

"Well...let's see. Uhh.." he trailed off, glancing at the cub.

As Kenai sat there, thinking, a small, orange and black butterfly came fluttering into the cave. The small brown cub got to her paws and began to pounce around, trying to catch the insect.

She climbed onto Kia and jumped from her head, still trying to get the butterfly. Kenai laughed, reaching out a paw and catching the brown cub as she fell off Kia's head. She giggled at him and bounded out of his paws, in pursuit of the butterfly again.

"So, what will we call this one, Kenai?" Kia asked, staring expectantly at her mate.

Kenai paused. "Umm...I.." He watched as the chocolate brown furred cub jumped wildly back and forth, trying to catch the butterfly.

_'She sure is spirited and energetic!'_ Kenai thought, chuckling to himself. Then it hit him. Spirit!

"Let's call her Catori!" he said suddenly. "It means spirit, which this little girl has plenty of by the looks of things." he added with a chuckle as the brown cub climbed his back, to get closer to the butterfly.

Kia smiled delightedly. "That's a very good name for her!" she agreed.

The white sow suddenly glanced back as she heard a noise. To her surprise, the last cub was growling and roaring at her, obviously trying hard to talk. This cub had tannish fur with dark spots on his ears.

Kia placed a paw over her mouth to hide a giggle. "Well you're certainly a little chatterbox, aren't you?" she said softly.

"Who do you think he inherited that from?" Kenai asked.

Both bears stopped a second. "Koda!" they chorused, laughing.

"Are there any human names that describe a chatterbox, Kenai?" Kia asked.

Kenai paused and placed a paw to his head, trying to think. "Well let's see...There's..uhh..well there's Dichali. It means one who talks a lot."

Kia nodded her head enthusiastically. "That sounds perfect for this little guy!" she exclaimed.

Kenai smiled broadly. "Great! So...We've named them all." he said softly.

Kia nodded and nose kissed her husband tenderly. Then she shifted her gaze to the five little newborn cubs.

"Nitis, Deni, Kitchi, Catori and Dichali...my sweet little angels." she crooned softly.

"I'll call Koda, Aika and the cubs." Kenai said, walking out of the cave.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Kia said, still smiling down at her five little newborns.

---

Koda and Aika lay half asleep in the grass. Aika was laying her head on Koda's shoulder in a warm cuddle, trying to keep them both warm. A broad smile on Koda's sleepy face made it apparent he didn't care that she was resting on him. He was enjoying it.

A few feet away from them, Kodi, Dania, Cherokee and Aquene lay sprawled on the grass in a bundle of fur. They were also all very close together, trying to keep themselves warm.

The night had grown chilly, and the Spirits were gone from the sky, so there was nothing more to do than wait for the moment they'd be invited in the cave. '

_'Come on, already!'_ Cherokee thought, growing slightly impatient, _'I wanna meet my new brothers and sisters! Please hurry up!'_

"How much longer do we have to wait out here, Uncle Koda?" Aquene asked, raising her head from the grass to look at her uncle.

Koda opened his eyes sleepily and paused. "Well, it shouldn't be too much longer...you cubs should be able to go right about-" the cub was cut off as he heard a voice.

Kenai's voice. He was calling for them. "Koda..Aika..Kodi..Dania..Aquene..Cherokee..Come with me. It's time to meet your new brothers and sisters!"

"Finally!" Cherokee muttered quietly under her breath as she and the others got to their paws and followed Kenai inside the cave.

Once inside, Cherokee, Dania, Aquene and Kodi gaped in amazement at what they saw..


	5. Meeting the New Cubs

Desty: We'll find out in this chapter! Oh, and thanks for reviewing. It make me want to update more often when I know someone's actually reading this and reviewing it :3

**Chapter 5- Meeting the New Cubs**

Kodi and his sisters just stood in amazement for several moments.

Cherokee was the first to break from this trance, and she gasped. "Oh, they're so cute!" she cried, running over and petting the heads of all five cubs.

Kia placed a paw over her mouth and smiled at Cherokee. She sure seemed excited!

Cherokee turned to Kenai and grinned. "Daddy, are they our little brothers and sisters?" she asked, an enthusiastic little grin on her face.

Kenai smiled and messed with the fur on his daughter's head. "Yep, and you're their big sister."

Cherokee looked so happy she might try to fly! "Whoopee! They're here, they're here! they're finally here!" she cheered.

By now, Kodi and the others had broken out of their trance. Now they all hurried over to Kia.

"Mommy, what are their names?" Dania asked, cuddling up against Kia.

Kia smiled. "That's Nitis..this is Deni...there is Kitchi...Catori and Dichali." she replied, pointing out each newborn as she said the names.

"Hi everybody! I'm your big sister, Cherokee." Cherokee said warmly, hugging each cub.

Kodi grinned and picked Dichali up. "I'm going to teach you lots of things, like how to swim, how to catch fish..."

"How to get in trouble." Aquene added to Dania under her breath, with a sly smirk. The white and grey cub giggled.

Kodi put Dichali down and turned to Dania and Aquene. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Dania shrugged, stopping her laugh. "Nothing!" she lied.

Luckily, Kodi believed her and he resumed greeting his new siblings.

Cherokee giggled as Deni climbed up onto her back and roared slightly. "Daddy, she likes me!" she exclaimed happily.

Kenai smiled at his daughter. "Who _wouldn't_ like you, sweetie?" he said softly, watching as Cherokee gave Deni and ride around the cave.

Aquene and Dania smiled as Catori ran over and knocked them, as well as herself over.

"You silly cub!" Dania cooed.

Catori just smiled cutely at her and blew a raspberry before getting up and running around again. Dania and Aquene took one look at Catori then turned, exchanged glances and laughed.

Kenai and Kia laughed as well. They had never seen their cubs so excited before! Just then, Kia gulped and looked around.

"Uhhh..where'd Kitchi go?" she asked in a low voice. Worry was in her eyes.

Cherokee glanced around. She soon spotted the black and grey furred cub outside of the cave, and she looked at Kia.

"Don't worry, Mom! I've got him!" she shouted as she ran in front of Kitchi and led the protesting cub back into the cave.

Kenai glanced at Kitchi and laughed, giving a slight roll of his eyes. Now why did he get the feeling that cub was going to be trouble in the future?

"I'll take him, Cherokee." the adult grizzly said softly, laughing under his breath.

"Okay Daddy!" Cherokee said, leading the cub over to Kenai, eager to please her father.

Kenai reached his paws down and laughed. "Come here, you little kitchi, you!" he said, picking up his newborn son and throwing him into the air.

"I'm glad I caught him before he went really far! Aren't you, Daddy?" Cherokee said proudly, sure her father would be very proud.

"Who's such a kitchi! That's right, Kitchi's a kitchi!" Kenai was saying. He hadn't even heard his daughter!

Cherokee's ears lowered and her face fell as she realized this. Then she did a double take and forced a smile. _'It's okay. He didn't hear me...because he's still excited about the new cubs! I am too..I'm sure he'll listen later on.'_ she thought, trying to stay positive.

Kia glanced back as she heard a small yawn. She smiled softly as she saw that Dichali and Nitis had curled up, cuddled against her side. They looked up at her drowsily.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Kia said, gently rubbing the little cubs' noses with her own. The little cubs yawned again and closed their eyes all the way.

Kia grinned and glanced around the cave, where she soon spotted Koda and Aika asleep, side by side in the back of the cave.

_'They must have been tired..well it is late. We should all be sleeping.' _Kia thought to herself.

She hid a yawn of her own as she turned her head to look at her husband, who now had Kitchi on the cave floor, tickling his belly and baby talking him. "Kenai?"

Kenai stopped what he was doing and glanced back at Kia. "Yeah?"

"Why don't we put the kids to bed and get some sleep?"

Kenai nodded, looking almost reluctant as he gently picked Kitchi up by the scruff of his neck and laid him down by Kia and the other cubs. "Okay Deni, Catori. Bed time for you too."

Deni came willingly, but Catori wasn't as easy. "Numph!" she grunted, trying to run away.

In spite of this, Kenai caught her with one swipe of his front paws. "Sorry, sweetheart. But it's time for sleep." Kenai told the struggling cub, laying her down with her brothers and sisters.

The chocolate furred cub cried and roared in protest, little tears in her blue eyes. Kenai yawned sleepily and gently nuzzled his cub.

"Don't cry, baby. We all have to sleep..if we don't we won't have any energy to play tomorrow."

At the sound of this, Catori's blue eyes popped open and she stopped crying. She gave what seemed to be a little nod of her head, then relaxed her body and soon went to sleep, sucking one of her paws in her mouth.

Kenai gave a small sigh of relief. Then he turned to Dania, Kodi, Cherokee and Aquene.

"Alright, kids. You heard me. Bed time."

"But Daddy...We're not sleepy yet!" Cherokee protested, yawning in spite of this.

Kenai chuckled. "You sound sleepy to me!" he argued, picking Cherokee up and placing her against the cave wall, near Koda. Then he did the same with the other cubs until they were all together.

"Goodnight, kids." Kenai said softly, nose kissing each of his children.

When he came to Cherokee, she sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay..okay..Sleeping is good." she agreed, nose kissing her father. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight Cherokee.." Kenai replied, nuzzling the light furred cub's cheek.

Then he went back over to his mate and laid down beside her.

"Goodnight, my beautiful wife." Kenai said as he rested his head on Kia's back.

Kia giggled and rubbed his head with her chin. "Goodnight, my overly flattering husband." she replied.

"Hey!" Kenai said with a laugh. "I'm not trying to flatter you...I mean it. You really are beautiful!"

Kia sighed and rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. "Oh Kenai...You're too much."

She laid her head down on the cave floor and smiled up at the boar. "Goodnight, Kenai." she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Kenai licked the cheek of the white sow. "Goodnight, my sweet angel." he said softly.

He smiled over at the five sleeping cubs that lay in a bundle next to Kia. "Goodnight kids." he said softly.

Catori raised her head and opened her eyes sleepily, giving a tiny, soft little roar in reply.

Kenai smiled. Then he lay his head down by Kia's, and he too, fell asleep.


	6. Kodi's Plan

Desty: Woo! You check it that much? Then I'd better get updating more! To the computer, away! -runs off to write more chapters- Although..this story is approaching the end pretty soon..And yes, you have guessed yet again what I was planning! How do you do that? XD

**Chapter 6- Kodi's Plan**

Kodi and his sisters stood by the river, watching as Kenai and Kia were putting the cubs into the river for the first time.

It had been about 3 weeks since the new cubs had arrived, and Kodi and his sisters had to admit they were really cute. In this short time, they'd had visits from many others who lived at the Salmon Run.

Tug had stopped by, and given all the cubs a long ride on his back. With Kenai and Kia's permission, he had even taken the cubs for a ride around the Salmon Run.

Even Warner the wolf had come by with some freshly picked berries, as gifts for the five little cubs. At first they'd been scared of Warner. But after Kitchi had experimentally pulled his nose, and the wolf didn't bite him, the cubs decided Warner was a good wolf. Yep, these past weeks had been very busy.

Not only had the bear family been having lots of visitors, but one of the cubs was starting to say his first words; Dichali. He was actually speaking full sentences with broken English, instead of just one word. This just proved him to be as big a chatterbox as his uncle Koda, but nobody really minded.

"In you go, little guy.." Kia said, gently picking Dichali up and placing him in the water.

The tan colored cub blinked as the cold water touched him, and started to cry. Only this wasn't any cry. This was a loud cry, almost sounding more like a squeaky roar.

Kodi placed his paws over his ears. "Ughhhh! What is the **matter** with him?!" he cried.

When covering his ears didn't work, the cub dunked his head under the water. This worked, but he could only hold his breath for so long before he needed air again. So every time Kodi was forced to come up for air, he had to listen to his little brother's crying again.

Kenai watched with a stunned expression as Kia, looking just as shocked, hurriedly grabbed Dichali out of the river and cradled him in her paws, trying to stop his crying.

"I..uhh..guess he doesn't like water, huh?" Kenai said to his mate.

Kia looked at Kenai. "What was that?" she yelled over her son's crying.

"I said, I guess he doesn't like water!" Kenai said back.

Kia still frowned at him. "What?!" she yelled again.

"I said I guess he doesn't like swimming!" Kenai shouted back, beginning to grow frustrated.

Kia chuckled, finally understanding him. "Oh, yeah. I guess you're right." she said.

Kenai placed a paw to his ear. "Huh?"

"I said I guess you're right!" came Kia's loud yell.

"Oh."

Aquene finally grew tired of this, and she tugged at her father's fur. "Dad, can we go play?" she yelled.

Kenai glanced down at his daughter, trying to figure out what she'd said. When he finally figured it out, he nodded his head. "Go ahead!" he mouthed.

"Thank you." Aquene mouthed back, then ran to Kodi and Dania, who now both had their heads underwater.

"Guys!" she shouted, but got no reply. "Hey you guys!" she tried again, but still no answer.

Finally Aquene lost her patience, and yanked on her brother and sisters' tails. "GUYS!"

Both Kodi and Dania jumped and pulled their heads up out of the river. "What?!" they cried.

"Let's get out of here! Dad said we can go play somewhere else." Aquene said, speaking loud enough to be heard.

"Oh, okay!" Kodi said. "Should we get Cherokee?" Dania asked, glancing back at the light furred cub.

Aquene groaned and put a paw over her ears as Dichali's crying grew louder. "Yeah, get Sissy..But hurry up!" she yelled.

"Alright." Dania ran over to Cherokee, who was trying to ignore Dichali's crying while she watched the other four cubs take their first swim.

"Cherokee! Come on! Dad said we could go play somewhere else!" Dania yelled.

Cherokee looked up and nodded, though she looked somewhat reluctant as she left the cubs to join the older cubs.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Aquene cried, leading the way for her brother and sisters.

---

"So this is what it's like to be a big sister! Fuuuuuun...!" Aquene said sarcastically, as she stomped one paw down on the ground.

Kodi sighed. "Is it just me or is life a lot..noisier now that the new cubs are here?" he said with a slight groan.

Aquene nodded. "You're right, Kodi. It's not just you..Not at all!"

"Also..is it just me, or do Mommy and Daddy have no more time for us anymore?" Kodi asked.

Dania sighed. "Well...it's true. This morning when I asked Mommy if she wanted to go fishing with me, she told me it was fine if I wanted to fish, and could I please bring back five salmon for the cubs."

The white and grey cub lowered her head and breathed a low sigh. "I've never seen her so distracted before...it's like she forgot that I'm her cub too!"

"Yeah.." The group fell silent, each cub lost in his or her own thoughts. Life with the new cubs was not exactly what they'd expected.

"The other day I was following Kitchi, who was sneaking into the forest again." Kodi began.

"Then Dad came and said to come back. Because he didn't want Kitchi to get hurt. He didn't even bother to worry about me...It's like I've been replaced!" the cub blinked back hot tears.

"Oh...it's okay, Kodi..Nobody could ever replace you!" Dania said, forgetting her own sadness as she gave her brother a comforting hug.

Kodi sniffled. "Thanks Dania." he said and hugged his sister again.

Through all this, Cherokee remained silent. She was just staring down at her paws. It seemed like she didn't want to hear what was being said..but had no choice.

Aquene turned and saw how quiet Cherokee was being. "Sissy..what do you think?" she asked, walking over and sitting down beside the light brown cub.

Cherokee hung her head and sighed. "The night the cubs were born, I caught Kitchi and brought him back to Daddy..I was sure he would be proud of me..but he didn't say anything. He just started playing with Kitchi. I thought it was just 'cause he was excited, and that things would be back to normal in a few days...but I was wrong."

The light colored cub held back a small sob as she took a breath.

"This morning I was walking with Daddy while he gave Nitis a ride. I was doing everything I could to keep him talking with me, but it kept growing quiet. I was so busy trying to think of more to say, that I wasn't watching where I walked, and got my foot caught in a trap." She paused again and stifled a sob.

"Even though I called for help, Daddy didn't hear me..If Nitis hadn't glanced back and saw me then, and started crying, Daddy wouldn't have even noticed I was gone."

Cherokee hung her head miserably, as small tears began to streak down her cheeks. The cub hated to admit it, but she too felt like she'd been forgotten. Or as her brother put it, replaced.

"Oh Sissy!" Aquene hugged her sister, tears of sympathy welling up in her eyes.

Cherokee reached out her paws and hugged Aquene back, sniffling.

Kodi and Dania glanced at one another, then they too, joined in Cherokee and Aquene's hug. Soon, all the cubs were sobbing.

"I wish Mommy and Daddy had more time to spend with us." Dania said, wiping a small tear from her eyes.

Her brother and sisters nodded their heads in reply, too emotional to speak.

Kodi sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his paws, trying to dry his tears. There **must** be _some_ way to get their parents to love them again, he thought.

"I hate to say this...but...I wish the cubs would just disappear." Aquene said. "If only there was a way to make them disappear."

Kodi's eyes opened wide as an idea struck him. "That's it! That's what we can do! You're a genius, Aquene!"

The brown furred cub reached his paws out and hugged the confused white and brown bear cub.

"I am..?" Aquene asked, startled.

"Kodi, what are you thinking?" Dania asked in a somewhat stern voice. She and Cherokee eyed him suspiciously.

Kodi smirked back at his sister. "You'll see, sis..you'll see!"


	7. Running Away

Desty: Thanks again for reviewing! We'll just have to see if you get your way this time! Bwahahahaha! Well, read and enjoy is all I can say. Also, I need to get back to writing! This is the last chapter I have completed so far! XD So now you and the members of the Kenai n Kia fans forum are all gonna be left hanging for awhile! XDD**  
**

**Chapter 7- Running Away**

"Kodi, what are you planning?" Dania repeated.

"I don't know, but knowing Kodi, it can't be good." Cherokee whispered in the white and grey cub's ear, and she nodded, a worried frown forming across her muzzle.

"Okay, here's the plan!" Kodi began, ignoring his sister's comment. "We'll take the cubs on a nice long walk in the forest. We'll wait until we're far away from home, then suggest playing Hide and Seek." he paused for a moment before going on.

"Here's the catch: they'll be It. While they're counting, the four of us will quietly disappear. Then we'll come home, and boom! The cubs have vanished!"

Kodi grinned wickedly at his sisters. "So, what do you think? Pretty good plan, huh?"

Cherokee, Dania and Aquene exchanged bewildered glances with one another. This was their brother's plan?!

Cherokee gulped as she spoke softly. "I don't know, Kodi. Doesn't that seem sorta mean?"

Kodi scowled at his sister. "Well gee, Cherokee, those new cubs made it so Mommy and Daddy don't have time for us anymore. Doesn't that seem sorta mean?"

Cherokee hesitated. Kodi had a point here. She sighed. "But Kodi...they're still our brothers and sisters." Cherokee argued.

She still had this feeling, deep in her gut, that this was wrong. Aquene and Dania seemed to think so too, judging by the looks on their faces.

"Kodi, that's awfully mean." Dania said. "Even if they have taken Mom and Dad away and made them too busy for us...It's still not right."

Aquene spoke up. "Just like Sissy said, they are still our little brothers and sisters, Kodi. They look up to us."

Kodi glared at his sisters and looked away. "I don't care who they are!" he yelled. "I'm putting my plan into action whether you girls want to do it or not!"

Cherokee, Dania and Aquene watched with nervous expressions as the brown bear cub stomped off by himself, headed home.

They looked at each other, then scrambled to their feet and ran after him, shouting, "Kodi! Wait for us!"

---

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Dania said under her breath, as she, Kodi, Dania, Aquene and the five younger cubs walked along through the forest.

Kodi had waited until Kenai and Kia had lay down to rest, exhausted from trying to calm Dichali, then he'd asked the cubs if they wanted to go for a walk.

Even if they couldn't talk, Nitis, Catori, Dichali, Deni and Kitchi had eagerly scrambled to their feet and followed their big brother, never suspecting what he was up to.

"I just can't believe we're going to do this to them!" Aquene fretted.

Kodi glanced back and glared at her. "Shhhh!" he whispered. "We don't want the five little 'angels' to hear us!" he sneered.

Cherokee and Aquene looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm only coming along to make sure nothing bad happens to them." Cherokee said softly. "That's what a good big sister should do, I think."

Dania nodded, smiling proudly at her younger sister. "Good for you, Cherokee. Yeah, I think all three of us are real just along to make sure these five are safe.." she said.

After awhile, Kodi had led his sister and the younger cubs far into the forest.

Now it was time to ditch them, Cherokee realized with a growing feeling of dread. Kodi was just about to suggest they play Hide and Seek when suddenly Cherokee spoke up.

"Kodi..I can't do this. I can't just leave them!" she cried.

Dania and Aquene looked up at Kodi and shook their heads at him.

"Neither can we.." they said together.

"Then why did you three even bother coming along?!" Kodi growled.

"To make sure our little brothers and sisters didn't get hurt." Aquene said boldly.

The five younger cubs watched their older brothers and sisters curiously.

"Well you don't have to do anything...I'll handle this. I'll leave the cubs here. You girls go home." Kodi said, and was met with a loud protest from all three of his sisters.

The five younger cubs looked at each other in bewildered shock. Their big brother and sisters had planned on leaving them all alone in the forest?!

With broken hearts, the cubs turned and began to walk away.

Then suddenly, Catori spotted a butterfly and ran off, chasing it. The other cubs followed her, deciding they might as well leave, since their big brother and sisters had planned on ditching them anyways. All the cubs followed Catori, that is, except for Kitchi, who'd gone off on his own already.

"No! This is wrong, Kodi and you know it!" Cherokee shouted at her brother, surprised by the sudden boldness in her voice. "I won't let you leave them here, defenseless! I'm taking the cubs home right now!"

"I'll come with you, Sissy!" Aquene said to Cherokee.

"Me too." Dania said.

"I won't let you destroy what I've set out to do!" Kodi growled.

"Kodi..you don't get a say." Cherokee said. "I'm disappointed even you decided to stoop this low."

"We can't go this low..not ever." Aquene said. "So we're taking these little ones home. Come on, kids." Dania said.

Cherokee, Aquene and Dania glanced around in surprise as nobody answered. "Huh?"

"Oh no...They're gone!" Cherokee exclaimed, wide eyed. "They must have heard Kodi talking about about getting rid of them. They must have run away!!"

Aquene and Dania gasped, while Kodi just smirked. "This couldn't have worked out any better!" he said. "Not what I planned but hey..it's much better than my plan!"

Dania and her sisters whirled around and glared at Kodi.

"This is all your fault!" the three cubs chorused.

"Girls..girls..girls! Don't you see?! Now that they have left,we'll get Mom and Dad back!"

"I didn't want to get them back this way, Kodi!" Aquene snapped.

"Well what the heck do you expect me to do?!" Kodi shouted.

"Help us look for them." Cherokee replied, "Now come on!"

But her brother stood his ground. "NO! I'm not helping you find them and bring those family wreckers home! No way! I'm going back!"

Before his sisters could protest, Kodi fled, going back the way he'd come.

"Don't worry..we'll go after him!" Dania said, seeing the upset expression on her sister's face. She got ready to run, but Cherokee held the white and grey cub back.

"No..don't do that. He obviously doesn't care if his own siblings get hurt or run into danger." she paused.

"Besides...we don't need Kodi. He'll only slow us down with excuses for why we should go home anyway. Come on!"

Dania and Aquene looked at each other, then nodded and followed behind their sister, who led the way..


	8. Cherokee to the Rescue!

I finally got off my lazy butt and typed up another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

Nausicaa of the Spirits: Bad Kodi! Bad! XD Here's an update :)

Desty: (in a sing song voice) You were wrong, you were wrong! As for Kodi, I guess when jealousy takes over, you lose the ability to think rationally XD We'll find out what happens next in this chapter!

**Chapter 8- Cherokee to the Rescue!**

Catori giggled as she chased the butterfly she'd seen before. It was yellow, with black specks on the wings patterned so randomly, they could have passed as ink blobs.

The chocolate colored cub laughed delightedly as she climbed a tree, still in pursuit of the flying insect.

"Careful, 'Tori!" Dichali called as he noticed that the branch Catori was on was over a river.

Since she could not swim as well as the others, it would be very bad for her to fall in.

"Very...careful!" he added.

Catori glanced back at her brother...and almost screamed when she noticed how high up she was.

The little cub clung to the tree branch she was on for dear life. Oh, how she wished that she were on the ground, safe with her brothers and sisters right now!

Panic appeared in Catori's blue eyes as she heard a snap. Glancing back, she could see that the branch was beginning to break. Soon she would fall into the river!

Then the branch broke all the way, sending the screaming cub into the water. She cried out in fear as the current began to sweep her away.

Her brothers and sisters screamed too.

They exchanged looks then took off, running alongside the river. They couldn't lose their sister!

Kitchi, who had joined them secretly, ran off unnoticed. He had to get help!

---

"Catori! Nitis! Deni! Where are you kids?" Cherokee called out as she, Dania and Aquene trudged through the forest.

All of them were getting very tired, but Cherokee continued to push them on, fearing that if they didn't find the cubs soon, they'd get into trouble.

"Kitchi! Catori! Where'd you go?" Dania called.

"Oh Sissy. I am so, so tired..why don't we head home?" Aquene suggested.

"Not a chance. We have to find the little ones first." Was her sister's reply.

"I know you're tired, Aquene, but we have to keep searching." Dania added.

Aquene groaned. "But Sissy, maybe they went home on their own!"

Cherokee glanced back and shook her head. "I don't think so...we're very far from home...Even if they were going home, they most likely got lost. Now c'mon! We've got to keep looking!"

The group of cubs looked up suddenly as they heard a noise in the bushes in front of them.

"What was th-that?" Aquene asked, getting behind Dania.

Dania gulped. "I-I don't kn-know, Aquene.." she said, moving behind Cherokee.

The light brown cub swallowed hard, seeing that it was up to her to find out what was making the noise.

"Al-alright, whoever you are. Come out of there on the count of three! 1...2...3!"

The three young sows screamed as the bushes rustled and something jumped out.

Cherokee was the first to recognize it. "Oh Kitchi! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you kids! Where are the others? Are they nearby?"

Kitchi nodded and made a horrible shrieky noise. "Ca..Cat..ori!" he said, motioning for his sisters to follow.

Cherokee looked back at her sisters. "Quick, this way!" she said, starting after her little brother. "Follow Kitchi!"

A few moments later, the four cubs arrived at a clearing.

Dania looked around and soon spotted Nitis, Deni and Dichali. "There's some of the cubs!"

Cherokee grinned. "Oh yeah!" she paused. "We have four cubs now, but...where's Catori?"

Aquene suddenly pointed a paw out at the river. "There she is!" she cried.

Cherokee and Dania turned to see where Aquene was pointing and they gasped.

In the river, clutching to a rock for dear life was a very soaked little Catori.

"Catori!" Cherokee cried, fear in her eyes. What should she do?

Just then, Catori glanced up and saw Cherokee.

"H...H...Help!" she cried as a wave of water hit her and her paws slid off the rock.

"Ch...Cher..Cherokee!" She shouted, just before the current pulled her underwater.

Dania and Aquene's eyes met. What a time for Catori's first words!

They glanced at Cherokee, just in time to see her getting ready to jump.

"Cherokee! What are you doing?" Dania cried.

"I'm gonna go get Catori!" the light furred cub replied, and prepared to jump, but Aquene held onto one of her hind legs.

"No Sissy! It's too dangerous!"

Cherokee shoved her sister's paw away. "I don't care, Aquene...She's my little sister!"

This said, the light brown bear cub took a deep breath and plunged into the river.

Aquene reached a paw, as if trying to stop her sister, but she withdrew it slowly.

"Be safe, Sissy.." she said worriedly. Dania put a paw around her sister, trying to comfort her, although she was scared for Cherokee too.

---

Kodi had made it home, and was laying by a river, watching his Uncle Koda and Aika fish.

He sighed. Why was he feeling so bad? _'Cause I ditched my siblings..' _he realized.

Kodi hadn't meant to be a bad brother! Honest! He was...just afraid that bringing the younger cubs home would only make things worse.

Koda was looking around in the water, searching for any hint of a salmon, when he caught a glimpse of his nephew's reflection in the water. The cub looked sad and..disturbed.

Koda raised a paw and splashed a little water in Kodi's face. "Hey, Kodi. Why don't you come fishing with Aika and I?" he invited.

Kodi got up and laid down again, only this time his back was facing his uncle. "No thanks.." he mumbled.

Koda and Aika exchanged confused glances. Then Koda walked over to Kodi and nudged his shoulder.

"Kodi..what's wrong?" he asked.

The bear cub turned and looked at his uncle. "It's just..Ever since the new cubs got here, Mommy and Daddy have been too busy for me and my sisters." he said sadly. "So I-"

Koda suddenly cut him off. "What do you mean, your parents are too busy to play with you?" he asked, looking confused.

Kodi sighed. "Every time I try to talk with Mom or Dad, or ask them to play, they're always saying "Not now", or "I can't, I'm busy with the little ones right now". Daddy completely ignores Cherokee now, too. It seems like Dad and Mom have forgotten that we're they're cubs too.."

Kodi shrugged and lowered his head sadly, trying not to cry.

Koda looked back at Aika, and he frowned, placing a paw around his nephew and sitting down beside him.

"That's not true, Kodi. Aika and I were talking with your parents this morning, before you and your sisters woke up, and they asked if Aika and I could watch the younger cubs. Because they planned to take you to Crowberry Ridge, and spend the day with you four."

Kodi looked up, startled. "R-really?!" he cried.

Aika smiled and sat down on the other side of Kodi. "Really." she said, placing a paw around the cub's shoulder.

"Your Mom and Dad love you, Kodi. They might get busy at times, but they'll never forget about you. You just have to understand. They have five new little cubs. Cubs who can't even talk yet, or get food for themselves. They can't even keep themselves entertained."

Kodi sighed. "I guess so.." he said.

"They know you and your sisters are big cubs, and can get your own food and entertain yourselves." Koda added with a smile.

"Aika and I are very proud of you four, but especially you, Kodi. You've been so good to your new brothers and sisters, and haven't shown any jealousy."

As Koda was speaking, Kodi was wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him, taking him away forever. His uncle was wrong. He had given way to jealousy. He had also grown bitter toward the cubs.

Koda was still going on about how good his nephew had been with the changes, when he suddenly heard a sniffling.

"Aika? Why are you crying?" he asked.

Aika looked at Koda and frowned. "I'm not crying Koda."

She and Koda both glanced down. "Kodi?"

The bear cub was sniffling and tears were gushing down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"What's the matter, Kodi?" Koda asked softly.

Kodi sniffled again and looked up guiltily at his uncle. "Aika..Uncle Koda..I'm a bad big brother! I-I took the cubs on a long walk, and I left them there!"

Koda and Aika's eyes met in alarm as Kodi paused.

"My sisters wouldn't come back though. They said we had to get them back and bring them home. But-but I ran away, saying I didn't want them back. I'm a horrible big brother!" The cub cried, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably as he spoke.

Koda tried not to sound angry as he spoke to his nephew. "Where are they now, Kodi?" he asked.

The cub rubbed his eyes with a paw. "They're still out there..they went that way." Kodi said, pointing his paw toward the direction he'd come from.

Koda glanced back at Aika. "I've gotta go after them..You stay here with Kodi, okay?"

Aika nodded, looking grim. "Okay. But Koda?"

Koda turned and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Be careful." The white cub leaned over to Koda and licked him across the muzzle warmly. "The last thing I want is to find out you got hurt."

Koda smiled back at the cub, a love struck look on his face. "Don't worry, Aika..I'll be fine." He assured her, before licking Aika back.

Then he turned and ran into the forest, to find his nieces and nephews..

---

Cherokee swam with all the energy she could muster as she made her way to surface.

Once on top of the water, the cub glanced around, coughing, and soon spotted Catori nearby.

The little cub was out cold and a victim of the fast moving current as it carried her farther along down the river.

"Catori! Don't worry! I'm coming!" Cherokee shouted, trying to be louder than the roar of the current.

She reached a paw out to Catori as she got closer. However, before Cherokee could grab her sister's paw, the current sped up, carrying Catori further away.

The cub suddenly hit a rock, jolting her awake again. Catori wrapped her forepaws around the rock, not wanting the current to take her any farther.

"Help!" she cried again.

Then her ears perked up as she heard a faint call. "Catori!"

"Cher...Cherokee...?" Catori replied. She squinted as she struggled to see through the rushing water.

Then her face lit up as she finally spotted Cherokee. The cub was swimming along with the current, coming closer and closer to her.

"I've got you Catori!" she cried, reaching out for the rock, but she missed.

Just before she could be swept away, Catori reached a paw out and helped her sister to the rock.

Cherokee licked her sister's cheek and smiled at the chocolate brown cub. "Thanks Catori." she said softly.

Catori nodded and smiled, unable to answer.

"All we've gotta worry about now is getting back to Dania, Aquene and the other younger cubs." Cherokee said, as she glanced up and saw Dania and the others watching them worriedly.

She sure hoped they'd find a way to shore soon. Her paws were getting tired from holding onto the rock so tight, and the current seemed like it was only getting stronger..


	9. A Narrow Escape

Desty: You can find out what happens next now:3

**Chapter 9- A Narrow Escape**

_'Please be okay, kids! Please!'_ Koda thought worriedly as he searched the forest for his nieces and nephews.

As the cub walked on, he suddenly caught a whiff of something familiar. It was Cherokee's scent. The cubs had been through here!

Koda raised his head to the sky and called out. "Cherokee! Dania! Aquene! Can you hear me? Hello!"

When nobody answered, the brown bear cub decided to go deeper into the forest, but this time he'd be following the cubs's trail.

So it would only be a matter of time before Koda found them.

He just hoped they weren't getting into too much trouble..

---

"What can we do? What can we do? Sissy needs our help!" Aquene was saying as she paced back and forth.

Every few minutes, the white and brown cub would stop pacing and glanced back down at the river, where two of her sisters were holding onto a rock to avoid being carried away.

Then she would start to worry, _'What if we don't save them in time? This current is awful fast!'_, and she'd start pacing yet again.

Dania watched her sister pace, trying to think of a plan. What could they do? How could they get their sisters up to safety? The white and grey cub sighed. Things didn't look too good...

Then she was suddenly aware that Deni was tugging at her paw. The little cub was grunting and roaring a bit, trying to talk.

_'Almost like she wants my attention..'_ Dania thought.

She turned to Deni. "Okay...What is it? Show me the way."

Deni nodded and raced over to a tree, where a long vine was coiled up, almost looking like a long, skinny snake. The cub climbed up the tree and pushed the vine down to Dania, shrieking excitedly.

After a moment, Dania finally got it. "Oh! We can use that to pull Cherokee and Catori to safety!" she realized.

Deni nodded happily, proud that she could help her big sister.

Dania wasted no time in grabbing the vine in her mouth. She dragged her end over to Aquene, and the younger cubs.

"Okay everybody. We're going to use this to pull Cherokee and Catori out of the river. Alright?"

Aquene agreed and the younger cubs just shook their heads.

All except for Dichali, who was saying, "Okay! Good!" over and over.

Dania walked over to the edge and called out to her sister. "Cherokee! Hold on! We're gonna throw you down a vine!"

"Okay, just hurry!" Cherokee cried, coughing as cold water washed over her head. "Please.."

Dania gave a swing of her head and throw the vine down.

Cherokee watched as the vine landed in the water nearby and floated, close within her reach.

"Hang on to me, Catori!" she cried, and the chocolate furred cub crawled onto her back, numb from the cold water.

Cherokee waited until the vine was a little closer, then she dunked her head underwater. After a few seconds, she re-emerged, the vine in her mouth.

Dania saw this and looked back at her brothers and sisters. "Okay..1..2..3...Pull!" she commanded, and all of them picked up the vine in their mouths and began to pull.

Cherokee let go of the rock as she and Catori were pulled closer to the shore. Just then, a wave of water washed over Cherokee and Catori, sweeping them further away again.

"Pull!" Dania cried, through gritted teeth as she and the others struggled to bring their sisters closer to them.

Aquene and the younger cubs grunted and growled as they pulled with all their might, but it seemed like they were fighting a losing battle. They just weren't strong enough!

---

Koda walked through the forest, still on the trail of his nephews and nieces. "Kids! Are you out there?" he called.

The cub's ears pricked up as he heard a sudden voice nearby.

"Pull harder!" That was Dania's voice!

Then he heard a scream and a cry for help. That sounded like... "Cherokee!" Koda cried.

The cub ran off in the direction the scream had come from. He cried out as he tripped over a long, sturdy branch, which had broken off a tree, undoubtedly because too much weight had been put on it.

"Stupid branch!" the cub muttered, getting back up and resuming running.

He soon found Dania, Aquene, and four of the younger cubs, each of them pulling a vine.

"Guys! Where are Cherokee and Catori?" Koda asked, noticing that the chocolate colored cub was missing.

"They're..in..the river!" Dania struggled to say as she held onto the vine.

"What?!" Koda looked down and saw his two nieces in the river, just as Dania had said. Catori was on Cherokee's back as she held onto the other end of the vine.

Koda glanced back and saw the other cubs pulling as hard as they could, but it didn't seem like it was doing much.

"Move over!" Koda cried, getting in front of Dania.

The white cub quickly stepped back, to give her uncle some room.

Koda grasped the vine in his mouth as he looked at all the cubs. "Okay..when I say pull, pull as hard as you can, okay?"

The six younger cubs nodded. "Pull!"

All the bear cubs held on tight to the vine as they pulled, backing up as Cherokee and Catori began to drift closer to the shore.

"Don't worry, Cherokee! We've got you guys!" Koda called out to the two cubs in the river.

Cherokee glanced up to see who had spoken and smiled. It was her Uncle Koda! He'd come to save her and Catori! But..how'd he known where to find them?

Cherokee did a slight double take. Who cared about that right now? What mattered right now was getting her and her sister Catori to safety!

A smile spread across Koda's muzzle as he realized how much closer his nieces had come now. Soon they'd be back on shore, safe.

"Oh no!" Aquene suddenly shouted.

Koda looked back. "What?" he asked through the vine in his mouth.

"It's the vine! Look!"

Koda looked up ahead and saw that the vine was beginning to break. Soon it would snap in half, letting the river take Cherokee and Catori with it again.

"No!" Koda cried. He looked at Dania.

"You, Aquene and the cubs stay here..I'll be right back!"

"Uncle Koda, no! We're not strong enough without you!" Aquene protested, but it was too late.

Koda had let go of the vine and run into the forest.

The six cubs' eyes grew wide as they were dragged to the edge of the shore, not as strong without their uncle.

_'Uncle Koda, please hurry!' _Dania thought desperately as she held tightly onto the vine..

---

"Now, where was it again?" Koda asked himself outloud.

He was back in the forest, looking for the tree branch that had tripped him before. The cub walked along, trying to hurry.

He knew that his nephews and nieces couldn't go too long without his help, and that vine wasn't gonna last much longer.

_'I've got to hurry!'_ the cub thought as he still looked for the tree branch.

A few minutes later, Koda found it, laying where he'd left it before, when it had tripped him.

Koda picked it up in his mouth. It was long and somewhat skinny, but also very sturdy. Surely he could use this to pull in Cherokee and Catori!

Koda made sure he had a good grip on the branch, then he turned and started back to the cubs.

A few moments later, he arrived back at the river, stick still in his mouth.

Dichali looked up and saw Koda coming to them with the stick, and he groaned. "Uncle Koda..this not time play fetch!" he scolded in his broken English.

Dania looked back and also saw the stick. "Uhh..Uncle Koda, what's that stick for?"

"You'll see." Koda said. He went over to the edge of the shore and pushed the stick out as far as he could, while holding the other end in his jaws.

"Cherokee! Let go of the vine!" he said through his teeth.

"What? Uncle Koda, I can't do that! The current will get us again!" Cherokee cried.

"Let go and grab this stick!" Koda urged. "I'm gonna pull you back to safety."

Cherokee spotted the stick and nervously lunged for it. Thankfully, she caught it, and Koda began to pull her and Catori back to safety.

"Oh, and..You can drop the vine now." Koda said, seeing the other cubs still holding onto the vine.

His nephews and nieces let go and sighed with relief as they watched their sisters arrive back to shore.

"Am I ever glad that you're alright!" Koda cried, hugging both Cherokee and Catori, who was still on her big sister's back.

"Thanks for saving us, Uncle Koda." Cherokee said breathlessly.

She had barely the time to let Catori off her back, before she was tackled by Aquene.

"Sissy, you were so brave!" She complimented her older sister, covering the light furred cub with licks all over her face.

"Please don't do that again...I thought I'd never see you again, Sissy!" the white and brown cub added, choking back a sob.

Cherokee hugged her sister and smiled. "There, there..it's alright. I'm here, and I'm safe. So is Catori. Everything's going to be fine now." she said softly.

After a few minutes more of her sister's consoling, Aquene let Cherokee up.

No sooner had she gotten up then she was pounced by another cub. This time it was Catori.

"Cherokee!" she cried happily, kissing her bigger sister.

Cherokee laughed and nose kissed her little sister. "Are you okay, Catori?" she asked.

The chocolate colored cub nodded happily. "Cherokee..save..me!" she said, grinning delightedly and hugging Cherokee.

The light colored cub smiled and nuzzled Catori's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay...but please don't do anything like that again. You really scared me!"

Catori paused. Then she suddenly backed away and went back to her brothers and sisters, looking sad.

Cherokee got to her paws and looked on in confusion.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Dania asked, voicing the question that was on everybody's minds.

Dichali stepped forward. "You not want us..." he said sadly. "You try to get ridded of." he added.

Cherokee looked stunned for a moment. Then her expression softened and she smiled gently at Dichali.

"No...you have it all wrong. I want you. All of us do. Even Kodi, though he won't admit it." She pushed the cub back with her nose, knocking him on his back.

Dichali giggled, then got up and stopped laughing. "Big brother Kodi mad at us?" he asked sadly.

Cherokee glanced back at Aquene and Dania, then sighed. "Sorta...a little." she said.

Dichali and the rest of the younger cubs hung their heads sadly.

"Hey..don't be sad." Dania said. "We'll settle things with your big brother later. For now, it's time to head home."

The five younger cubs nodded in agreement, looking a little sleepy. This had been quite a day for them. They'd been on their first adventure, and had experienced the threat of real danger. They would be glad to return home, where it was safe, and there weren't fast moving currents that wanted to keep them separated.

"Let's go home." Koda said. He scooped up Dichali and Nitis on his back. Dania got Deni, and Aquene got Kitchi.

"Me Cherokee?" Catori asked hopefully.

Cherokee smiled down at her sister. "Of course. Hope on, little sister." she said, crouching down so Catori could get on her back.

Catori scrambled onto her sister's back and smiled at her yawning sleepily.

"Cherokee..me love." she said, then lay her head down and fell asleep as they started their journey home.

Cherokee smiled back at the brown cub on her back.

"I love you too, Catori."


	10. Making Things Right Again

Okies, we've come to the end of the story. When you're finished with this chapter, I would really appreciate if you would review not only this chapter, but the story in general. Give me your personal feedback of the fic. Could it have been better? Longer? Could I have done more with the story? Were you satisfied? Dissatisfied? Please give me your opinion. Long review, short review. Anything goes, just no flames please.

Desy: You can find out what happens now! Thank you for being such a good reviewer. You've helped me want to finish the story, and now I have. So gracious :3

**Chapter 10- Making Things Right Again**

Awhile later, Koda and the younger cubs arrived at the Salmon Run.

"I'm glad we're back!" Dania said. "This whole day has been tiring..I'm exhausted!"

Aquene nodded her head in agreement. "Me too..I'm beat!" she exclaimed, plopping down onto her stomach, being careful as she remembered the younger cub that was on her back.

"Koda! Cubs! There you are!" A voice cried.

Kenai and Kia suddenly ran over to them. "Where have you cubs been? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We missed you very much, kids." Kia said softly.

Cherokee looked up in surprise. "You..you missed me..?" she asked hesitantly, unable to believe her ears.

Kenai looke at Cheroke, a bit surprised by her question. "Of course we did, sweetie!" he said.

Cherokee was finally unable to contain herself. She let Catori off her back then ran to her father and wrapped her paws around his middle, as happy tears slid down her face.

Kenai looked bewildered at his daughter's behavior, but smiled and hugged her back anyway.

Kia smiled as she watched the tender moment between her mate and daughter, then she looked at Koda. "Where did you take them?" she asked.

Koda looked down at his paws. "I didn't take them anywhere.." he said. "I went and found them. They were all in the forest."

Kia looked alarmed. "What were they doing out there by themselves?"

Dania and Aquene started to answer, but Koda hushed them, smiling at Kia. "It's kinda a long story...I'll tell you about it later." he paused as one of the cubs' stomach growled. "Right after we eat!" he added with a laugh.

Kia nodded. "Okay..I understand." she said with a smile.

Dania and Aquene gavea tug on Cherokee's mane. "Come on Cherokee! We're gonna go get something to eat!" Dania said.

Cherokee turned away from her father and smiled at her sisters. "Okay, sounds good!" she said.

"Bye Daddy!" the light brown cub said, starting to leave.

Kenai got to his paws. "Bye? Hey! You're not the only one who's gonna get some food, Cherokee! I'm hungry too!"

The three female cubs laughed as their father, as well as Kia ran along besides them, followed behind by Koda and the five younger cubs.

Not far away, Kodi and Aika watched them. Aika had been talking with Kodi, and he had admitted he was sorry about trying to get rid of the cubs. They were discussing how he should apologize when Aika's stomach rumbled.

"Hey Kodi, I'm getting hungry. Want to grab a bite to eat and see your family?" Aika asked.

Kodi shook his head and sighed sadly. "No...My sisters are probably still mad at me...So it's better if I just stay here."

Aika frowned at Kodi. "Well...okay. But promise me you'll join us in awhile?"

Kodi sighed and said reluctantly, "Okay..I guess so."

Aika smiled and gave Kodi a comforting nuzzle before running over to Kenai, Koda, Kia and the other cubs.

"Hi kids! How was your day?" she asked the three older sows.

They looked sleepily at her. "Big day?" Aika added with a chuckle.

Dania, Cherokee and Aquene exchanged sideways glances. "You don't know the half of it!" Dania said, trying to hide a yawn.

Aika laughed, and walked over to Koda. He looked tired too. "Boy...everybody's so tired." she commented. "Busy day?"

Koda looked up from his half eaten salmon and smiled drowsily at her. "Very. Cherokee and Catori got stuck in the river, and we almost couldn't get them back. The vine we were using to pull them to shore was ripping." he said softly.

Aika gasped softly. "How did you save them?" she asked.

"I grabbed a stick and pulled them to shore that way." Koda replied.

Aika smiled warmly at Koda."My hero!" she said proudly. "My sleepy hero." she added with a giggle as the cub's eyes slowly closed and he fell backwards into her lap. The white cub hid a smile.

Kia noticed the white cub sitting with Koda in her lap, unable to get up and she laughed.

"Here you go, Aika." she said, walking over and giving the cub a salmon. "You seem kinda stuck, so here. Have my salmon."

Aika looked up at Kia. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Kia smiled. "Of course I am."

"But won't you be hungry now?"

Kia giggled. "No...Kenai said he wants me to eat more, now that I've recovered from having the cubs, and he's catching me more salmon than I can eat. So please. Have this one and spare my stomach a little pain."

Aika nodded, giggling at this. "Okay! Thank you!" she said, biting hungrily into the fish.

Kia returned her smile. "No problem, Aika." she glanced back. "Oh no!"

Kenai was approaching her, another salmon in his mouth. "Here Kia, I got you another one." the boar said, salmon still in his mouth.

Kia groaned and clutched her stomach while Aika tried not to laugh. "Oh, Kenai...You have that one. I'm full."

Kenai looked at her and frowned. "Are you sure, Kia?"

Kia nodded her head quickly. "I'm positive Kenai."

"You're sure you got enough to eat?" Kenai pressed, and the sow nodded yet again, patting her stomach.

"Yes..I think that eight salmon was enough Kenai. I'm fine. So please, eat this one."

Aika snickered as she heard how much fish Kenai had made Kia eat. _'Thank goodness Koda doesn't do that to me!' _She thought, putting her paw over her mouth.

Kenai sighed. "If you really think you got enough.." he said. "I'll have this one."

"Oh yes, Kenai. Anymore and I'll explode." Kia said.

Kenai rubbed his cheek against hers. "And we don't want that to happen." he said softly.

The male grizzly stuck the salmon in his mouth and then spit it out a few moments later, the remains nothing but bones.

Kia giggled at her husband. "Oh Kenai...You're so silly!" she said.

Kenai smirked at her. "That's just me." he said.

"And I wouldn't want you any other way." Kia said, hugging her mate warmly.

The bears smiled at each other, then they woke Koda up and went inside the cave, to hear all that had happened that day.

---

Kodi sat by the river, head hung low and shoulders drooping. He was so sad.

_'They'll probably never forgive me..' _he thought sadly. _'I wouldn't, anyways, if I were them...'_

The cub jumped and looked behind him as he heard what sounded like a leaf being stepped on. Coming up behind him were Dichali, Nitis, Catori, Deni and Kitchi. All of them had their ears flat back against their heads, and they all looked nervous.

"Hey kids.." Kodi said, his ears lowering as he saw their expressions.

The five cubs remained quiet. "Brother Kodi...mad at us?" Dichali asked after what seemed like a lifetime of silence.

Kodi sighed. "No...I'm not mad at you." he paused. "Are..you mad at me?"

The cub closed his eyes and looked away in shame. "I'd be mad at me if I were you."

To Kodi's shock, the five cubs shook their heads slowly.

"You're not?!" Kodi cried, stunned. "Why not?"

"We..hog mommy and daddy. Keep them from you and big sisters." Dichali replied.

Kodi nodded, his anger returning. "Yeah! You made them so busy, they had no time fo-"

The cub stopped speaking suddenly as he saw the looks on his siblings's faces. They looked so sad..and sorry.

A smile spread slowly across the cub's face, and he rubbed Dichali's head.

"It's okay, kids." he said softly, stretching his arms out. "Come here, you guys!"

The five cubs ran and jumped into Kodi's arm, in a big, warm bear hug.

"We love you, Kodi." Dichali said.

"Catori love." Catori agreed, licking her big brother's chin.

Kodi smiled happily and hugged his brothers and sisters even more. "I love you guys too. I'm sorry I was so mean today."

"It okay, Kodi." Dichali said with a smile so warm, Kodi knew instantly that he was forgiven.

Kodi let the cubs down and smiled. "Okay now, run along and play. Just don't go far." he warned. "It's getting dark."

Catori and the other cubs nodded, then ran off, laughing.

A few minutes later, he heard his parents call. "Kids! It's time for bed!"

The cub sighed and got to his paws. "I'd better go get the little ones." he decided, walking in the direction he'd seen the five younger cubs run.

Soon he found them, playing hide and seek in a berry bush, and approached them.

"Hey guys. Come with me. It's time for us to go to bed." he said.

The five little cubs groaned, but came along with Kodi.

---

Awhile later, they arrived back at the cave. Kodi was just going inside with the younger cubs when he heard Kia's voice.

"Kodi, can we talk to you for a minute befor you go to bed?"

"Sure." Kodi mumbled in reply. He knew what this was about.

Heaving a sigh and lowering his head, the cub made his way over to his parents and plopped onto the ground beside them.

"So...is everything alright?" Kenai began.

Kodi shrugged. "Yeah, everything's great." he replied, not sounding very convincing.

Kia smiled knowingly at her son. "Are you sure?"

"Because we heard from Uncle Koda that you tried to make your younger brothers and sisters disappear." Kenai added.

Kodi knew now that he was caught. He was in trouble, and there was no way out. The cub got to his paws and looked up at his parents.

"I'm sorry! didn't mean to be a bad brother! It's just I-I..."

Giving a defeated groan, Kodi hung his head, shifting his gaze to his paws. "I'm in a lot of trouble, huh?"

Kenai looked at Kia. "Well, dear, what you did is very serious." Kia said, trying to be gentle.

"Just think about what might have happened if your sisters hadn't gone after the young ones? Little Catori might've been lost forever in the river, if Cherokee hadn't jumped in and saved her."

Kodi hung his head even more. "I know.."

"However...I think there's a bigger problem here right now."

Kia looked at Kenai, silently asking him to speak. The male bear nodded and cleared his throat.

"Kodi, both Aika and your uncle told us that you feel like we've forgotten about you and your sisters. Is that true?"

Kodi sighed and forced himself to look his father in the eye. "Yes..It's true, Dad." he admitted, lowering his head again.

Kenai and Kia exchanged glances, then they looked back at their son. "Kodi...you must know that's not true. Your Dad and I love you and your sisters very much. We could never forget you, and you'll never be replaced. No matter how many more brothers and sisters your Mom may give you.."

"There will always be room in our hearts for every cubs, the new cubs and any other cubs we'll have in the future. We love you guys.. We always will." Kia added.

"Really?' Kodi said, trying to hide the tears of joy that were welling up in his eyes.

"Really." Kenai said smiling warmly at his son. "Come here, squirt!"

"Dad! Don't call me that!" Kodi said playfully, jumping into his father's arms and giving him a big bear hug. Then he did the same with his mother.

"Mommy...Daddy...are you coming to bed?" came a voice.

Kodi, Kenai and Kia looked and saw Dania, Cherokee and Aquene looking at them. "In awhile." Kenai said.

"Come here, kids." Kia said softly, holding her arms out.

The three female cubs gladly ran into the open arms of their parents, and the family of bears got together in one big hug.

"Have I mentioned we're going to Crowberry Ridge tomorrow?" Kenai said suddenly.

The cubs (except Kodi, who already knew) looked at him, surprised. "We are?" they cried.

"Yep. Just you four, your Mom and I." Kenai replied. "Your Uncle Koda and Aika are watching the younger cubs."

"Yay!!!!" All the cubs chorused. Kenai and Kia laughed, and smiled at each other.

Then Kia looked up at the sky. It was getting late. She turned her attention back to her four children.

"Now off to bed, you four. You need to get some sleep. We're leaving early in the morning, and I don't want you to be tired."

Kodi and his sisters nodded, yawning. "Okay..goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy."

They all hugged their Mom and Dad one more time, then headed back into the cave. Once inside, they all went to their little brothers and sisters and laid down beside them, to help them keep warm.

They all lay there, too excited to fall asleep. A few minutes later, Kenai and Kia walked inside the cave and lay down together.

Soon the cubs could hear the sounds of snoring. That meant only one thing. Their parents were fast asleep.

Kodi turned to look at his sisters, and smiled. "Goodnight, Cherokee..Dania..Aquene." he said.

"Goodnight Kodi." Came his three sisters' replies.

Kodi lay his head down on the cave floor and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Kodi?" Cherokee suddenly said.

Kodi lifted his head and yawned. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for getting so mad at you earlier. I take back everything I said earlier today. Dichali and the others told me that you and them made up. I'm so proud of you."

Kodi smiled at his sister. "Thanks Cherokee. I heard you risked your life in the river today to save Catori. Well done, sis."

Cherokee smiled, though this was hard to see in the dark. "Thanks, Kodi. I was really scared." she admitted.

"Well I bet you were great..and I wish I could have been there to see it myself."

Cherokee blushed slightly. Then Kodi yawned again.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep now. Tomorrow will be here sooner than we think."

Cherokee nodded. "Yeah..Goodnight Kodi."

"Goodnight Cherokee." Kodi said, then lay his head back down and was soon fast asleep, dreaming of the next day's adventures.


End file.
